


The Founders

by RatchetFangirls



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Reincarnation, The Founders - Freeform, Watching the Show, Watching the past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 31,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatchetFangirls/pseuds/RatchetFangirls
Summary: When Merlin, Morgana, Arthur, and Gwen reunite after being reborn, they create Hogwarts and become the Founders. But when they are shot into the future, Umbridge forces them to show their past to the Great Hall. Will their past help defeat Voldemort and return them to their proper time?





	1. Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything! The watching part will consist of only a few Merlin episodes, so feel free to make suggestions. The rest we will write.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana, Merlin, Gwen, and Arthur meet up, found Hogwarts, and travel to the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing! Sorry if anyone is OOC.

Arthur groaned as his shackles pulled on his wrists. He really, really missed being a king. He had friends and a sister who was at the point of redemption.

But that was all gone now. Mordred, the traitor, stabbed him with a sword forged in a dragon's breath, and he died. His sister died as well, and he knew Gwen and Merlin had to be dead.

Rather than being in 537, it was now 989. There was no way anyone was still alive. Frankly, he didn't know why he was alive himself. Around 22 years earlier, he was suddenly brought back into life with no explanation.

As if that wasn't odd enough, he was cursed, or gifted, depending on how you look at it, with magic. The same thing that gave him life all those years ago. The same thing his old father sought to destroy.

"Move it, spellkisser." one of the men shoved him from behind.

Arthur was dragged out, wincing as the sun met his eyes. The cheers of the crowd surrounded him. Was this what it was like during his father's reign? It had to be.

He noticed that there were two stakes piled with hay instead of one. Who was that unfortunate soul whom he would be burning with?

There was another figure being dragged out, but he couldn't make her out yet. They thrust him roughly against the stake, tying his hands way too tightly around it.

"Arthur?!" The figure asked, surprised, but she was quickly hit over the head to silence her.

Arthur focussed on her. "Gwen?" he asked, trying to reach her. But the shackles just wouldn't budge.

She was also quickly tied to her stake. "You have magic?" she asked once she was out of reach.

"In this life, yeah." the former-king admitted. "Do you?"

"Yeah. I was born with it." Gwen shivered.

"There has to be a way to get out of here." he suddenly hissed so that no one could hear him except Gwen.

The former-maidservant looked thoughtful. "Perhaps we could use our magic..." she sighed. 

Arthur looked doubtful. "Would that work? I will never be as good as Merlin or Morgana."

"Then, use them as inspiration." Gwen looked serious suddenly. "I don't think you would know this, but they are both here too. In the dungeons. The king is holding a festival in a fortnight to celebrate their burning."

The former-king almost went blind with rage. Merlin and Morgana, here? With magic yet again? And they were going to celebrate their deaths.....he could suddenly relate to Morgana and her conquest.

He couldn't let them be burned. Especially not Merlin. Merlin, the most important person in his life. His father never would have approved of their relationship. Then again, he would never have approved of the relationship between Morgana and Gwen.

"If we freeze the flames..." Gwen was still talking.

"We could fake screaming." he whispered back. "And apparate to the dungeons where we can free Merlin and Morgana."

The villagers cheered as the hay was set aflame.

"Ignis Inermus." Arthur and Gwen muttered in unison.

Now that they were born into another life, they had no qualms learning magic. They were quite good at it, in fact, and they could even do some wandless forms.

The fire turned into a summer breeze. They faked their screams, and the townspeople shouted in delight.

After many hours, they just disappeared. The townspeople must have believed that they were burned to a crisp, since none of them came searching. Gwen and Arthur reappeared in the dungeons.

"Gwen?" they heard a female voice calling out. "Are you all right? And Arthur, too!"

They turned, and saw the face of Morgana. Like Arthur, she was no longer wearing the clothes they did in their past lives. Instead, they were wearing rags.

"Morgana." Arthur greeted hurriedly, moving to free her from her shackles. It seemed that as time went on, they became more resistant to magic.

"Merlin is down the hall." she shot up once she was freed, springing towards the warlock.

"Are there any others?" the former-king inquired.

"Only people who committed actual crimes." she responded.

The two then ran to rejoin Morgana. Merlin was there, and he looked terrible. He was just as thin as he was in his past life, but that was no real surprise. As soon as he was freed, he looked across the group, spotting Arthur.

"Arthur!" his voice was joyful, and he was enveloped by a hug courtesy of the former-king.

"We need to go!" Morgana urged, toying with a bit of Gwen's hair.

And so they did. Merlin was, not surprisingly, surprised by his partner's magical talent.

"You won't need to protect me anymore, Merlin." Arthur said proudly as they looked around them.

They needed a sanctuary, and a sanctuary fast. Preferably before the people of Hogsmeade, the village they just escaped, went looking for them. The group of four had travelled to the first place they knew the townspeople wouldn't be looking for them in for a very long time.

It was an old, run down castle. There was a wild forest and a pitch black lake. The villagers said it was cursed, made into infertile land due to wizard's trickery.

All in all, it was the perfect location.

"Well," Arthur sighed. "Let's go in."

They went in, marvelling at how the castle was slowly decaying around them.

"Why would the king even bother moving?" Morgana snarled. "It isn't like magic would let this happen."

"Fear." Merlin simply responded, as if he had known the answer for the entirety of his existence. He probably had.

As they travelled into a different room, Arthur decided to bring the next topic up. "Did anyone else get a really weird name this time around?"

The other three nodded.

"It might be some sort of magical tradition nowadays." Gwen suggested. "What's your new name, anyway?"

"Don't laugh." the former-king commanded before saying. "Godric Gryffindor."

Merlin laughed slightly.

"Merlin!" Arthur continued, frustrated. "What's yours? I bet it is worse than mine."

"Salazar Slytherin." he blushed.

Arthur burst out laughing. "Terrible!"

"I got Rowena Ravenclaw." Morgana mentioned.

"Helga Hufflepuff." Gwen followed.

The four nodded to each other. They all understood that in public, these would have to be their names. Not what it was before.

"Shall we get started, then? Spells and all?" Arthur suggested.

Gwen nodded. "It probably would be beneficial to hide this from non-magic users. This place will be a sanctuary, after all; we might as well make it safe."

Merlin agreed. "Although, I do believe that nowadays they are called 'muggles'."

They cast the spells around the castle known as Hogwarts. No muggle would ever see it ever again, and the four founders were never arrested for magic again. But they still needed a way to spread the word about this new development.

"Letters, perhaps?" Gwen suggested.

"But how would we know who to send it to and where?" Morgana sighed, the task seemed hopeless.

"We could cast a spell." Merlin deadpanned. "Honestly, you would think that the answer was obvious..."

"Then do it!" Arthur pleaded.

Merlin picked up a quill, and his eyes flashed gold. Suddenly, at least a couple thousand sheets of paper came up and the quill started writing letters to individual people with no writer at all.

"Are you sure we will be able to fit all those people in here?" Arthur looked nervous.

"Relax," Rowena rolled her eyes. "All it needs is a woman's touch."

She and Gwen marched away. The magic they had cast was bringing the castle back to life. The paintings and stairways were moving and it certainly looked a lot cleaner.

"I know that there are rooms behind paintings." Helga suggested. "We could separate the population among four different areas."

And with that, the girls got started. Meanwhile, the boys were marching towards the ominous forest. Well, more like Merlin was running towards it and Arthur was chasing him screaming profanities.

"What are you doing?" Godric demanded.

"We have to find something that can take the letters!" Salazar pouted.

Arthur sighed. "You are just running into danger right now."

"I have magic."

"That might not be enough!"

Merlin frowned before continuing in. "I have you, though."

He frowned, "You have ambition, you know that?"

"Obviously."

The two wandered around the forest for a while, trying to find a suitable carrier. The forest was almost devoid of animal life, but plant life grew in abundance.

Arthur turned, looking around a hedge. There was a large colony of....owls?

"Merlin," The former-king hissed. "Look at this." he turned around and saw his partner....playing....with a huge snake.

"What are you doing? You can't just go around making friends with random animals! That thing could kill you!" Arthur almost pulled his hair out.

Salazar frowned. "First of all, he's a basilisk. A cute one at that. He likes me, and I like him. There you go. I'm keeping him." he stood up, the basilisk wound around him a couple of times.

Godric rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Come look at this. Would these owls be okay?"

Merlin nodded, and after a couple enchantments, the owls each took a letter to every witch and wizard in the British Isles.

Unfortunately, not many showed up. Adults without children were seemingly too apprehensive to even try to go, and parents only sent their children, since they wanted them to have a good chance at life. They seemed to think it was too late for them.

And that is how the Founders ended up having a sanctuary with around 20 adults and a thousand children.

"Perhaps we could teach them while they are here." Gwen suggested one afternoon.

"What, like a school? I thought this was supposed to be a sanctuary." Arthur frowned.

Helga sighed. "It is, but it could also be a school. Several of the adults have brought the topic up with me, and they are willing to instruct the kids. It would be beneficial."

"I think it is a good idea." Rowena mentioned.

And so it was.

They still had a lot to set up, many of the children were not fond of the prospect of going to school, and the adults hadn't sorted out who would be teaching what. One thing they had created was the concept of houses. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin to match their current names. Everything had been going on schedule until the accident.

No one really knows who caused the magic that had taken them to the future. (They suspect it was Merlin.) When they woke up, they were falling frI'm the ceiling of the Great Hall. They quickly cushioned their fall and directed their attention to the screaming children around them.

"Hey mate, how are you doing?" Arthur asked a pale girl in yellow we no promptly began screaming.

Dumbledore stood up and the room eventually quietened, "And who are you?"

Arthur stood up, ignoring Morgana's expression of panic (She was the only one who knew where they were.), "I am Godric Gryffindor," he announced.

Everyone who sat at what was presumed to be the staff table all paled; the students were in pandemonium.

A trio of students in red whispered excitedly to each other.

"These are the Founders?" Harry asked, he couldn't help but feel unimpressed at the group of young, shabbily dressed people.

"I-I don't understand," Hermione rambled on, "They look nothing like any statues or paintings I've ever seen..."

"Forget that!" Ron looked over at the man who was their Founder, "The bloody Founders of Hogwarts!"

Suddenly, the room quietened as the four stood up. Gwen had returned faithfully to her friend's side, "And I'm Helga Hufflepuff!"

There was cheering from three of the tables, the yellow one being the loudest. What they hadn't expected was booing from the green table.

Gwen was red at the booing, so a fuming Morgana stepped up and everyone was silenced, in awe of her beauty. "I am," she spoke in a dangerous and regal voice, "Rowena Ravenclaw,"

Cheering again, booing again. At this point, Hermione's eyes bulges in disbelief and confusion.

Merlin was the last to go up. He playfully shoved Arthur out of the way, to which he retaliated with a soft cuff over the head.

The crowd was quiet, teachers had their hands on their wands, and some students trembled in fear.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Merlin continued, "And I'm Salazar Slytherin,"

Nobody did anything, even the Slytherin table were still shaking in fear. Everyone thought Arthur and he hated one another.

"Tough crowd," Merlin joked, at this point Dumbledore relaxed.

"Seems like you end up on the wrong side of history, mate." Godric patted him on the back while glaring at the hall.

Slowly, a few people reluctantly clapped.

"So," Godric looked Dumbledore in the eye. "Where are we?"

Rowena face-palmed. "If you bothered to look around you, you would see that we are quite obviously at Hogwarts."

"None of these people were at the sanctuary." Arthur frowned before turning on Merlin, resulting in several Slytherins, Snape included, to look up in interest. "What did you do?"

"Why do you think I did it?" Salazar pouted, shocking the crowd. They thought Slytherin would be cruel and cold.

Rowena decided to answer. "You are the only one of us who refuses to own a wand. Honestly, you should. Your accidental magic is getting out of hand." she sniffed angrily.

"I have it under control!"

"That is why we had to replace the windows, yeah?" she didn't look convinced.

"We wouldn't have had to do that if you weren't so annoying and bossy."

"So, you lashed out." she raised an eyebrow. "On purpose?"

"Perhaps." he smirked secretively.

"Ladies," Godric approached.

The hall shot out of their stupor. They had been watching it like a tennis match.

"Liars." Umbridge simpered suddenly, and the rest of the Hall shot her annoyed looks.

Godric raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Salazar quickly put a hand on his shoulder. "I believe that Madam..." he look to her for a moment.

"Umbridge." she smirked.

"...Umbridge, here, is merely trying to say that there is no viable proof that we are who we say we are. Which is understandable." he nodded along with his words. "Perhaps we could prove it somehow?"

Arthur looked confused before nodding. He hissed to Merlin. "What are you doing?"

"I figured it would be best for her to have as good as possible of an opinion of us." he whispered back. "She was the one who voiced a complaint, so she could possibly be an enemy, could she not?"

Godric grinned. He knew there was a reason they were together.

Many of the Slytherins caught on to what their Founder was doing and nodded in approval. He was definitely someone they could back and definitely a Slytherin. That didn't help many of their irrational fears, though.

"Ah," Dumbledore clasped his hands together. "I believe some Veritaserum is in order, Severus." his eyes twinkled.

Snape nodded and summoned the Veritaserum. Normally, he would have been annoyed by the use of the eye-twinkle, but this was clearly a matter of significant importance.

"Please ingest only a drop of the serum; it will force you to tell only the truth until the antidote is administered."

The four of them had a little bit of the Veritaserum, and their eyes glazed over.

"Wait!" Umbridge crowed. "The Minister must be here!"

The staff table groaned.

"Very well," Dumbledore relented. "Would you care to fetch him?"

Umbridge was gone in an instant, moving as fast as she possibly could. Later on, with the Founders still under Veritaserum, although no one asked them any questions out of respect, she returned, flanked by the Minister and several reporters from the Daily Prophet.

"Minister Fudge thought that it would be...ah....beneficial for this to be recorded." she shortly simpered in explanation.

The reporters took out their quills with a determined look on their face. If they got the scoop that the Founders had returned....it would launch them into stardom.

"Let's start with you, my dear." Fudge gestured to Rowena while moving to sit down.

Rowena Ravenclaw dipped her head before looking up.

"What is your name?" the Minister inquired, and the reporters readied their quills.

Morgana smirked internally. If she could only tell the truth, she couldn't say her old name! "Rowena Ravenclaw." she answered clearly.

The hall gasped once more, and the Ravenclaws looked very excited. Their Founder! The other houses were also glimmering with hope, as it was likely that their Founders were their too.

"Blimey," Ron let out a breath.

Umbridge, meanwhile, smirked slightly. She may have forced them to prove it, but who wouldn't? The one claiming to be Salazar Slytherin seemed to know how to properly respect her; he could be a useful ally.

The reporters scribbled it down with excited looks on their faces.

"We will come back to each an every one of you to question you as a unit after we declare that you are who you say you are." Fudge decided that this way would be much easier.

"What is your name?" Umbridge questioned Gwen.

"Helga Hufflepuff." she answered shortly.

The reporters scribbled that down, and the Hufflepuff table bustled with excitement.

The staff table allowed themselves to smile now. If two of them really were who they said they were, then it was likely the others were to. Would they be willing to help take down Voldemort?

Fudge nodded, smiling slightly at her like a little boy with a crush, "What's your name?" he said to Arthur, more demanding with him than he had been with the women.

"Godric Gryffindor." Godric was not amused.

The Gryffindor table started to clap for him, and a couple of people stood up in ovation.

"That is enough!" Umbridge snarled at them, but they didn't stop.

They just kept on clapping for their Founder.

After a moment, Dumbledore reluctantly cleared his throat and they immediately fell silent. "I believe we have one more to ask." he turned to Merlin.

"What is your name?" Fudge inquired.

"Salazar Slytherin." he answered shortly.

None of the Slytherins clapped, but inside, they were either bristling with excitement or shaking out of fear.

The reporters wrote down all of this information and looked to Fudge. What other questions was he going to ask? They were mainly on gossip now, and maybe some important headlines.

The Great Hall seemed a lot brighter now that it had been proved.

"You think they'd be willing to help fight You-Know-Who?" Ron excitedly whispered to Harry and Hermione.

"Ron!" Hermione chastised. "They don't even know who he is!"

Harry grinned at his friends as they started to bicker, but he tapped them lightly on the shoulders to regain their attention. They wouldn't like it if they missed this.

"We would just like to confirm several historical facts, now." Rita Skeeter eagerly ordered as the four got the antidote.

Fudge sighed, "Very well." he had no real interest beyond this, besides that fact that this might help him keep his job in the future.

"Thank you, Minister," she bustled her way up. "Now," she turned to Salazar, "Is it true you have a secret chamber somewhere in this school?"

Merlin blinked and cocked his head to the side before answering "You would have to be more specific, miss. There are many chambers that lay veiled in secrets at this castle."

Snape almost snickered. It was quite amusing to watch this all take place.

"It is now called the Chamber of Secrets, and it was said to house your legendary monster. That is, until Mr. Potter here killed it a few years ago." she grinned slightly, hoping to gain an ally on the Hate-Potter fest.

The Golden Trio groaned in unison. They so did not need Salazar Slytherin to want to kill them out of vengeance.

"He's dead!" Salazar looked sad. "Why?" he whined slightly, not caring if anyone heard him.

Dumbledore explained quickly, before the Ministry could get a word in. "During Mr. Potter's second year, your Heir took control of a Basilisk for the second time and started attacking muggleborn students. Mr. Potter stopped the Basilisk, unfortunately killing it in the process."

Merlin looked thoughtful. "Oh....okay..." He still looked sad, and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "Wait...what heir?" he looked towards Arthur in confusion.

Arthur raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"Your heir would be your descendant." the headmaster explained.

"I'm never going to have a descendant." Salazar stated confidently. "And if I did, I would have no reason for an heir."

"Perhaps things haven't happened yet." Fudge ended the conversation, glaring at some protesters.

 Merlin shook his head violently, "Wouldn't happen. Never."

They looked unconvinced.

"Whatever," Rita continued to Arthur. "Is it true that you are the owner of that amazing sword that slayed the monster?"

Merlin frowned. His Basilisk wasn't a monster. At least, as long as it was cared for properly, it wouldn't be.

"I do have a sword." Godric thought of Excaliber. The four had retrieved the sword after meeting up, and Morgana had a lot of fun putting rubies on it. "But I'm not sure which sword you are speaking of."

The reporters sighed, and a burly man shoved his way to the front.

"How the hell did you get here anyway?" he grunted.

The Founders scowled at him. He didn't seem to be a pleasant person.

"Well," Godric decided to make the best of the situation. "Salazar here...."

"I told you, it wasn't me!" Merlin looked frustrated, and a couple brave souls laughed as they remembered the previous argument.

"Well, Salazar doesn't have a wand." Godric ignored him and shocked the reporters, who eagerly scribbled this down. "He believes them to be useless and restraining. He could, however, use some restraint."

They glared at each other slightly.

"Why?" the man demanded.

"He transported us here accidentally, I believe." Morgana answered stiffly.

They wrote this down.

"Is it true that Slytherin is a dark wizard?" he snarled at Merlin, who felt suddenly uneasy.

"No." Gryffindor said stubbornly. "While I believe he knows at least some dark magic, I don't believe he's ever used it. Willingly, at least." he was grateful that he used to be king. The public speaking skills were coming in handy again.

"How did you meet?" a reporter from a gossip magazine eagerly inquired.

"Helga and I were being burnt at the stake." Arthur bluntly said.

The entire hall winced, knowing all too well about that time period.

"Blimey..." Ron sighed.

"That is horrible." Hermione had read all about those times.

"Salazar and I were in the dungeons. They had already tried burning us several times, even with bindings on our magic. It never worked, and we don't know why it didn't. We didn't have access to our magic. We were scheduled to be burnt at a festival, and if that didn't work, we were told that they would try other things to rid themselves of us. Helga and Godric here freed us before that could happen." Rowena explained.

The other two's faces shifted to that of concern.

"You never told me that." Godric complained.

The reporters just ate this up.

The hall looked horrified at the idea, and they were suddenly glad that they were hidden from the muggle world.

"Anyway," a reporter from a gossip magazine came up. "Would you mind..ah..describing your more juicy relationships?" she said awkwardly, not knowing if her words would be understood.

Salazar looked slightly confused. "She means sex, right?" he looked to Godric.

He nodded. "I believe so, but I do not think it to be necessary to delve into that topic. It is rather private." Arthur explained, not knowing the sentiments towards homosexuality. It was better to keep them safe.

The reporter scowled.

Umbridge was at a loss. She truly believed them to be the Founders, but at the same time, she also wanted to know their secrets. Everything about them. But how could she force the information out of them?

"Lies." she simpered, acting confident.

The hall looked at her incredulously.

"But they were under Veritaserum!" an unidentified Hufflepuff called out.

"While that is true," she argued with a snarl on her face. "They are refusing to answer some questions. Why would they not? They are not alive nowadays, and all the reporters wanted was to have more information. Therefore, they must prove it in a different way and with a lot of witnesses."

Fudge nodded along. He would need this information to go down in history as a good Minister. "Perhaps watching their memories would suffice?"

"That's even more private than the questions!" Morgana said fiercely.

"I believe it would." Umbridge smirked.

"How exactly do you think you are going to do that?" Arthur growled, stepping in front of the other three in a protective sort of manner.

Fudge and Umbridge shared a glance.

"Easy," she said smoothly, with a dark look on her face. "You'll give them to us. If you knew how to get back to your time, you would have by now. We have information on time travel in the Ministry." she snarled at them.

Harry suddenly burst out. "You still can't do that! It's still private!" others would later remark on how Gryffindor that move was.

"Detention, Mr. Potter." Umbridge looked on in disdain.

Ron and Hermione looked shocked by his actions, but it was clear that they supported them.

It was Merlin's turn to step in front. He knew they had to get back to their time, and he knew it was probably a good idea to be on the best terms possible with the Ministry. "Of course we'll give them to you." he looked on with the same dark look Umbridge had, trying not to seem mocking. "But you would have to show us the information afterwards."

"Of course we will." Umbridge simpered; Slytherin was her favorite Founder with all this cooperation! What a good ally he would be, if only he was around at this time naturally!

Harry looked slightly confused. It seemed as if Slytherin kept on switching sides, and according to the looks on the other Founders faces, they had noticed it too. Sometimes he seemed sympathetic with the hall, others all with Umbridge.

"Are you willing to make a vow. Madam Umbridge?" Merlin challenged.

"Yes," she stood up an stalked over to the Founder. Rowena raised her wand as they gripped each others wands, and they made their deal.

"Now," she was back in her chair. "Shall we?"

The reporters and the students looked on eagerly as memories appeared swirling in the hall, similar to a television.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. The Dragon's Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They watch the very first episode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing! Sorry if anyone is OOC.

**_00:00, EXT. COUNTRYSIDE - DAY]_ **

**_[Merlin walks through the countryside to Camelot.]_ **

The all looked to Salazar. The Slytherins were bristling with pride; their Founder arrived first! The rest of the students edged back in fear.

"Look at how young you were!" Godric 'cooed,' much to Merlin's annoyance.

The rest of the Hall couldn't see it. Since they were reborn, Merlin looked to be about the same age as he was in the memories.

 **KILGHARRAH**  
**No young man, no matter how great, can know his destiny. He cannot glimpse his part in the great story that is about to unfold. Like everyone, he must live and learn. And so it will be for the young warlock arriving at the gates of Camelot. A boy that will, in time, father the legend. His name: Merlin.**

"What do Camelot and Merlin have to do with this? They were around centuries before...." Flitwick looked confused.

A reporter jotted down "The Founders and Merlin - Somehow Related?"

**\--**

**_[01:25, EXT. SQUARE - DAY]_ **

**_[Merlin enters Camelot and Uther addresses a crowd from the balcony in the Square.]_ **

**UTHER**  
**Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man, Thomas James Collins, is adjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And, pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass.**

"Uther Pendragon?" Many of the staff members, Ravenclaws, Hermione, and other adults gasped.

"He wasn't alive in the same century you were...." McGonagall raised an eyebrow. "Many centuries before, if I'm not mistaken."

The Founders winced. It was only a matter of time before they figured it out.

"Sally...." Arthur made up a new nickname for his lover.

"What?" Merlin looked annoyed.

"Why is it, that when something goes badly, you are always the one behind it?"

Salazar blushed, and Rowena and Helga laughed at him.

Everyone in the Great Hall stared at them.

 **_[Uther raises his arm, then lowers it as a signal to the executioner. Thomas Collins is beheaded. People_** gasp.]

As did most people there. Furious mutterings flew all over the Hall.

 **UTHER**  
**When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people's help magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin.**

"A celebration?!" a rogue Slytherin spat out in disgust.

Hagrid was thinking about the Dragon that they had chained up.

Reporters continued to scribble their false theories. Arthur had had the decency to look embarrassed by these actions, which the reporters ate up.

 **MARY COLLINS _[Wailing]_**  
**There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic! It is you! With your hatred and your ignorance! You took my son! And I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son.**

Binns narrowed his eyes slightly, "She would kill the one destined to free magic."

 **UTHER**  
**Seize her!**

 **MARY COLLINS**  
**_[Chants a spell]_ **

**_[Mary disappears in a whirl of wind and smoke.]_ **

"Wandless magic?" Hermione and many others whispered.

**\--**

**_[04:55, INT. PALACE - DAY]_ **

**_[Merlin enters the palace and addresses a guard.]_ **

**MERLIN**  
**Where would I find Gaius, the- the court physician?**

Binns was now staring pointedly at Merlin, clearly piecing together who he was. This caused Merlin to blush all the way to his ears. This caused many students to stare at their professor; never before had he been so interesting. How could he figure something out about Slytherin when he didn't even know if the students in his class were sleeping?

Umbridge had found a place that had let her view the memories and watch the Founders. She saw the exchange and lightly tapped Rita Skeeter, who scribbled violently about the exchange and reached for her camera, only to discover it had gone missing.

**_[Guard points. Merlin walks up steps and knocks on the open door to the physician's quarters and peeks inside.]_ **

**MERLIN**  
**Hello?**

**_[Merlin wanders inside.]_ **

**MERLIN**  
**Hello? Gaius? _[clears throat]_**

**_[Gaius trips over backwards from the bookshelf stairs and the railing breaks. Merlin's eyes glow and he slows time while also using magic to move a bed under Gaius before he hits the floor.]_ **

The Hall looked at Salazar awestruck.

"Wandless and wordless...." Hermione gasped.

"If they help us defeat Voldemort....." Harry sighed.

Ron looked nervous. "But Slytherin...."

"He doesn't seem to bad, Ron."

"What if he is acting? One moment with us, the next with Umbridge!" the ginger looked scared.

"The others seem to trust him." Hermione mentioned.

The reporters, meanwhile, were all scribbling on their paper.

The Slytherins bristled with pride.

"The Dark Lord must know of this. His predecessor would be a powerful ally." one seventh year gruffly whispered.

The teachers, however, were doing something different.

"Slytherin's magic....It looked almost instinctual. Like a young one's accidental magic." Snape reported.

"The other Founders did say he didn't use a wand." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Perhaps he is good enough without it..."

"But, like Ravenclaw said," Snape continued. "He does it when he gets mad. He needs the restraint, and what would happen if it didn't kick in during a time of need?"

The professors observed the Founders with increasing concern.

 **GAIUS**  
**What did you just do?**

"Right...." Hermione shut her eyes. "It is illegal."

Others, realizing this, winced.

 **MERLIN**  
**Erm...**

 **GAIUS**  
**Tell me!**

 **MERLIN**  
**I- I- I have no idea what happened.**

The Slytherins raised an eyebrow.

"Good thing you got better at lying..." Morgana let out a short laugh.

They then relaxed. Being a Slytherin took training, nurturing, and grooming.

 **GAIUS**  
**If anyone had seen that...**

 **MERLIN**  
**Er, no! That- that was, that was nothing to do with me. That- that was...**

 **GAIUS**  
**I know what it was! I just want to know where you learned how to do it!**

"At the time, magic was not an inherited trait. Through persecution, it evolved to be one, but, at the time, it was something anyone could learn." Arthur announced.

The Hall looked shocked, and the reporters wrote this down.

 **MERLIN**  
**Nowhere.**

 **GAIUS**  
**So how is it you know magic?**

 **MERLIN**  
**I don't.**

"He literally just saw you do it." Malfoy reasoned.

"Yes, but I was a bit of dunderhead back then." Slytherin admitted cheerfully.

 **GAIUS**  
**Where did you study?... Answer me!**

 **MERLIN**  
**I- I've never studied magic or, or been taught.**

"True story." Salazar sighed.

"He was the first one to actually inherit magic from genetics." Helga carefully worded.

The reporters ate this up.

"So, he's the first wizard to ever have pure blood." Draco whispered so no one else heard him. This would please everyone.

 **GAIUS**  
**Are you lying to me, boy?**

 **MERLIN**  
**What do you want me to say?**

 **GAIUS**  
**The truth!**

 **MERLIN**  
**I was born like this!**

The Hall nodded at the confirmation.

 **GAIUS**  
**That's impossible! Who are you?**

 **MERLIN**  
**Oh, erm...**

**_[Merlin pulls off his backpack.]_ **

**MERLIN**  
**I have this letter.**

"Couldn't you just say your name?" Arthur sighed.

Merlin shrugged.

**_[Merlin gets a letter out of his bag and hands it to Gaius.]_ **

**GAIUS**  
**I- I don't have my glasses.**

Everyone with glasses winced.

"But eyeglasses were first believed to be used between 1268 and 1289!" Hermione freaked out.

"Gaius...he invented a lot of things before his time. Now, we weren't around in the years you speak of, but he made many things to ensure efficiency." Merlin explained. "He never actually mass-produced it, leading to its later invention."

The reporters wrote this down.

"Trust Hermione to know that one random fact." Ron groaned.

Harry laughed and nodded.

 **MERLIN**  
**I'm Merlin.**

"WHAT?!" everyone in the Hall yelled out, shocked. The professors at the staff table paled, and Binns nodded grimly, as if he suspected this. Every reporter scribbled this down on their notepads, and some even owled their supervisors so the story would get out even sooner.

"That can't be possible!" Hermione muttered while desperately flipping through a conviently placed history book.

Umbridge's eyes narrowed, "Lies," she turned to face the quartet, "You were under Veritaserum, and that is not the name you gave,"

Harry desperately pressed against his forehead, his scar burned. Somehow, he could tell Voldemort now knew this information. But why did he know it so quickly? He glanced around the room but found nothing.

Dumbledore stood up by his podium, "Quiet, let's hear their explanations," he gestured to them.

Merlin's ears burned, "Um...."

Morgana stepped up to help, "We did not become such good friends by just meeting each other at our executions; we had already known each other. In our current life, we are who we say we are, but we were reincarnated..."

Rita Skeeter interrupted, pen already touching paper, "How is it possible to reincarnate, I do not believe that magic exists?"

"We don't know!" Arthur yelled, exasperated by her, "We have no clue, not even Mor-Rowena here does,"

"What name were you going to say, dear?" Umbridge smiled with fake cheerfulness.

Merlin sighed and stood up. The students who had wen whispering with hope, confusion, and terror, now snapped their heads up, looking horrified by the shabbily dressed man.

"It's not a lie," he sent an undetectable glare towards the pink cockroach, "My name used to be and still is Merlin."

Everyone in the Hall went through new waves of shock and confusion.

Arthur stood up, appearing mighty and regal despite his attire, "And I used to be King Arthur Pendragon,"

The yelling started again.

"If that was true, then Slytherin would be an old man compared to Gryffindor, and he obviously isn't," Hermione argued, and Ron nodded intensely at this.

Apparently, a Hufflepuff had also asked this, albeit louder so the Founders had heard.

"Is that what you guys really think, that I'm an old man?" Merlin asked good-humoredly.

"Maybe not in appearance but certainly in attitude, mate," Arthur bit back.

Some of the tension in the room melted.

Gwen stood up, loyally returning to Arthur's side, "I was Queen Guinevere,"

The furious yelling surprisingly came from a Hufflepuff, "In the legend, it says that you had cheated on the King, I'm appalled by the lack of fidelity," 

The people at his table sent him wary glances, but it was obvious that they agreed.

"That is actually my fault," Morgana stood up, "For I was the Lady Morgana,"

Every Ravenclaw who knew the tale, sent her betrayed looks. The villains are always Slytherins; that's how it worked!

"And," she forcefully continued, "I have reflected upon my prior actions and see my faults. I'm not condoning blood supremacy; none of us do," many scoffed at this, "But my friends were returned to me. They rehabilitated me. I assure you I am now a completely new person," she finished.

The Ravenclaw table was left in awe by the speech; they quickly burst into thunderous applause.

The reporters struggled to keep up with all this new information.

Sputtering and as pink as her clothing, Umbridge sat down.

 **GAIUS**  
**Hunith's son?**

Merlin sighed feeling sad again.

"Who was Hunith?" an awkward looking reporter asked.

"Maybe if it were actually paying attention you would've heard that she was my mother!" Merlin snapped before he could stop himself.

"Please don't kill him," a small Gryffindor first year whimpered.

Merlin took a few seconds to process what had been said before sitting down next to Arthur, giving him a look of shock and devastation, he whispered to him, "You've seen their faces and reactions to me, and now this," his face was in his hands and he gave a long shuddering breath as if he was about to cry, "They think I'm some monster dark lord,"

Arthur looked out at be students, face hard with anger and concern, he gathered Gwen and Morgana to comfort Merlin before stealing Dumbledore's stand, "My friend, Salazar, Merlin, whatever you want to call him is no monster, no dark lord, but he is own of the best and bravest man I have had the pleasure of knowing."

Gasps flew around the room, to be called brave by Godric Gryffindor himself was one of the greatest honors they could think of.

Reporters quickly quoted this down.

Arthur returned to his seat and comforted his lover.

 **MERLIN**  
**Yes!**

 **GAIUS**  
**But you're not meant to be here till Wednesday!**

 **MERLIN**  
**It is Wednesday.**

The tension in the room melted and many giggled.

 **GAIUS**  
**Ah, right then. You better put your bag in there.**

 **MERLIN**  
**You- you won't say anything about, erm...**

 **GAIUS**  
**No. Although, Merlin, I should say thank you.**

It was Harry who started the applause. Soon enough everyone was applauding Slytherin, the man they had thought would be a monster for his heroic actions.

"I think he'd help us with Voldemort," Harry said confidently; no one argued with him.

**\--**

**_[07:35, Merlin looks out his window at the Camelot.]_ **

**HUNITH _[voiceover]_**  
**My dear Gaius, I turn to you for I feel lost and alone and don't know who to trust. It is every mother's fate to think her child is special, and yet I would give my life that Merlin were not so. Ours is a small village and he is so clearly at odds with people here that, if he were to remain, I fear what would become of him. He needs a hand to hold, a voice to guide, someone that might help him find a purpose for his gifts. I beg you, if you understand a mother's love for her son, keep him safe, and may God save you both.**

The people in the Great Hall sent pitying glances at the four time travelers.

"A time when a mother didn't want her child to be special..." Hermione looked horrified at the idea.

"I'm glad that time is over," Ron said somberly. "Seeing them really gives me a new perspective..."

Hermione nodded furiously. "Exactly! Not many people know just how much wizards and witches of the past suffered for something they had."

**\--**

**_[08:56, Morgana looks out the window from the Griffin Landing.]_ **

The Ravenclaws perked up with interest.

 **UTHER**  
**Morgana.**

Some flinched at the reminder. Other Ravenclaws sent wary glances their way.

 **MORGANA**  
**Yes?**

 **UTHER**  
**What is this? Why are you not joining us at the feast?**

 **MORGANA**  
**I just don't think chopping someone's head off is cause for a celebration.**

The Hall broke into applause. Every Ravenclaw looked on their Founder with pride. Some Hufflepuffs jumped on their table and whooped at the savage reply.

"YEAHHHHH!" first year Gryffindors and Slytherins jumped on the backs of other 7th years.

Morgana smirked at the uproar her savageness had caused.

**That poor mother.**

**UTHER**  
**It was simple justice for what he'd done.**

Everyone in the Hall, students, teachers, and reporters, quietly growled at him.

 **MORGANA**  
**To whom? He practiced some magic, he didn't hurt anyone.**

 **UTHER**  
**You were not around twenty years ago, you have no idea what it was like.**

"What was it like twenty years ago?" a Ravenclaw second year asked. He got no response.

 **MORGANA**  
**How long are you going to keep punishing people for what happened then?**

 **UTHER**  
**Until they realise there is no room for magic in my kingdom! You will be with me when I greet Lady Helen.**

 **MORGANA**  
**I told you! I want no part in these celebrations!**

 **UTHER**  
**I'm your guardian!**

"Hey, sister!" Arthur hugged his sister, who went rigid in his arms.

"I want to be a part of this!" Merlin gleefully shouted, vaulting off of his seat and into the fray.

Smiling, Gwen ran up to the pile and joined.

The rest of the Hall sat there in a confused stupor.

Some reporters snapped some photos of this for the newspaper.

**I expect you to do as I ask. If you show me no respect at least respect our finest singer.**

**MORGANA**  
**You know, the more brutal you are, the more enemies you will create!**

"True," McGonagall commented from the staff table.

**\--**

**_[09:48, EXT. WOODS - NIGHT]_ **

**_[Lady Helen's party camps in the woods. Lady Helen is in her tent, humming, but gasps when she hears a sound.]_ **

Some boys wolf whistled.

 **LADY HELEN**  
**Hello? Gregory?**

 **GREGORY**  
**Lady Helen.**

 **LADY HELEN**  
**Is all well?**

"I'm getting a feeling that this isn't going to end well," Neville whispered, voice trembling slightly.

 **GREGORY**  
**Yes, ma'am. With luck, we should reach Camelot late tomorrow.**

 **LADY HELEN**  
**That's good.**

 **GREGORY**  
**I'll be outside if you need me.**

**_[Gregory goes outside and notices something, he draws his sword.]_ **

The Hall froze, wondering what the guard had seen.

 **GREGORY**  
**Who's there? Who's there?**

 **MARY COLLINS**  
**_Akwele seo magdp. Akwele seo magdp. Akwele seo magdp._ **

Flitwick's eyes narrowed in confusion, "I've never heard a spell like this before,"

"Your spells are Latin based," Morgana explained, "Those spells are based off of Celtic languages."

Flitwick nodded and added this to a lesson plan, causing several students to groan at the prospect of it.

**_[Mary stabs effigy, killing Lady Helen.]_ **

**MARY COLLINS**  
**_Ghefrolinz grimpoxin kouata._ **

**_[Mary turns into Lady Helen.]_ **

"Wicked," Ron gasped slightly, staring in awe.

Hermione racked her brain for an answer, "She didn't even use a polyjuice potion!"

"Um, she killed a woman guys," Harry stated, "It's dark magic,"

Hermione blushed slightly at her priorities.

Meanwhile, many first years had closed their eyes or had sought out comfort from an older student.

Reporters scribbled down the use of advanced dark magic and some of the darker ones took notes on the spell and the conditions she had cast in, hoping to replicate it. 

**\--**

**_[11:51, GAIUS' CHAMBERS]_ **

**_[Kilgharrah calls Merlin's name in his sleep.]_ **

**KILGHARRAH**  
**_Merlin... Merlin..._ **

"Mate, I'm pretty sure that's a sign of insanity," Arthur took his lover's shoulder.

"Honestly," Merlin joked, playing along with it, "Does my insanity bother you?"

"Knock it off," Morgana sent a small glare at them after judging the Hall's reaction to their little joke.

**_[Merlin wakes in his new bedchamber and enters the Physician's Chambers.]_ **

**GAIUS**  
**I got you water. You didn't wash last night.**

"Disgusting," Gwen wrinkled her nose slightly.

"Probably still better off than that professor," Arthur whispered gesturing to Snape.

Merlin smacked him for his 'prattiness', happy that no one had heard the jibe.

 **MERLIN**  
**Sorry.**

 **GAIUS**  
**Help yourself to breakfast.**

**_[Merlin sits down to eat watery porridge. Gaius intentionally knocks a bucket of water off the table. Merlin stands up and stops it with magic. Gaius gasps and they look at each other. Merlin lets it drop.]_ **

Once again the Hall stood still, shocked by the powerful display.

"He didn't even have to think about it!" Hermione stressed to find the answer.

McGonagall leaned over to the other professors, "I think that shows that he might not have full control over his magic,"

"Ya think we should get 'im a wand?" Hagrid looked over, excited at the prospect of visiting Diagon Alley.

"Perhaps," Dumbledore scratched his beard, "But we should see how this plays out first,"

Snape looked proud that he had guessed correctly before.

 **GAIUS**  
**How did you do that? Did you incant a spell in your mind?**

 **MERLIN**  
**I don't know any spells.**

"Then how the _hell_ -" Draco yelled, before faltering and going beet red, realizing how loud he had been.

The Slytherins chuckled at this, and some people of other houses gave this a small smile.

Some Gryffindors were red with laughter.

Merlin just gently laughed, "Trust me, Gaius was just as confused as you,"

 **GAIUS**  
**So what did you do? There must be something.**

 **MERLIN**  
**It just happens.**

"That was the exact thing I said when my mom caught me doing accidental magic!" a young muggleborn Slytherin first year shouted. She was quickly quieted by her peers.

Hermione gasped, making the connection, "Slytherin's magic is like that because it's still in the accidental phase. He must've just gotten really good a controlling it!"

"Seems a little far-fetched," Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Makes sense though," Ron spoke with a chicken leg in his mouth.

**_[Merlin gets a mop to clear it up.]_ **

**GAIUS**  
**Well, we better keep you out of trouble.**

"HA! As if that's possible," Arthur chuckled at his own joke.

**You can help me until I find some paid work for you. Here.**

**_[Gaius places a small sac and bottle on the table.]_ **

**GAIUS**  
**Hollyhock and Feverfew for Lady Percival, and this is for Sir Olwin. He's as blind as a weevil, so warn him not to take it all at once.**

 **MERLIN**  
**Okay**

 **GAIUS**  
**And here.**

**_[Gaius hands him a plate with a sandwich on it. Merlin smiles and takes the sandwich.]_ **

Several students dug into their food, obviously having forgotten how hungry they had been.

 **GAIUS**  
**Off you go. And Merlin, I need hardly tell you that the practice of any form of enchantments will get you killed.**

The Hall returned to a stoic atmosphere.

**_[Merlin eats his sandwich as he walks down the Physician's Corridor and through the Square to deliver the medicine. He knocks on a door and squinting old man answers.]_ **

**MERLIN**  
**Erm, I brought you your medicine.**

Some of the Slytherin seventh years shook their heads, obviously not pleased with the awkward behavior.

**_[Sir Olwin pops the cork and starts drinking it.]_ **

**MERLIN**  
**Oh, and Gaius said don't drink it all at...**

"Oh god," Snape put his head in his hands.

"He didn't even give me a chance to tell him!" Merlin argued.

"That's why you tell them before you give it to them," Pomfrey was obviously under the same stress as the potions master.

**_[Sir Olwin finishes drinking the remedy.]_ **

**MERLIN**  
**I'm sure it's fine.**

The Hall burst into laughter.

"Hey! It's not like he died or anything!" Merlin crossed his arms, but couldn't hide the grin growing on his face.

Some reporters wrote down about the Founders' irresponsibility. Although, they were careful not to talk smack about Slytherin himself.

Everyone was chuckling except for Snape and Pomfrey, who still had their heads in their hands.

**\--**

**_[14:05, EXT. CASTLE WALLS - DAY]_ _[Merlin crosses the drawbridge gate into the training grounds. Arthur's bulling a serving boy, Morris.]_**

**ARTHUR**  
**Where's the target?**

"Oh god," Arthur looked at the screen, knowing what scene was coming next.

"These reporters are going to make you seem like an asshole," Gwen whispered to him.

**_[Arthur's gang laughs the background]_ **

Many of the Gryffindors had gotten past the initial excitement of seeing the Founder and narrowed their eyes at his behavior.

 **MORRIS**  
**There, Sir?**

 **ARTHUR**  
**It's into the sun?**

 **MORRIS**  
**But, it's not that bright.**

 **ARTHUR**  
**A bit like you, then?**

Some people had chuckled at this, most of the Hall though was in a shocked stupor at the Founder's behavior.

"I don't understand!" a Ravenclaw stressed, "People thought that the Founders would all act a different way than they do! But Slytherin's nice, Ravenclaw's apparently evil, and Gryffindor's a bully!"

"Obviously they've changed," one of her friends commented nervously. 

**_[Arthur and his friends laugh.]_ **

**MORRIS**  
**I'll put the target on the other end, shall I, Sir?**

**_[The serving boy begins carrying the target toward the wall.]_ **

**KNIGHT #1**  
**Teach him a lesson. Go on, boy.**

 **ARTHUR**  
**This'll teach him.**

McGonagall raised an eyebrow, "10 points from Gryffindor,"

"I don't even go to this school!"

"You're here and you're a Gryffindor, 10 points,"

Arthur sat down and pouted slightly.

 **KNIGHT #2**  
**Yeah.**

 **KNIGHT #1**  
**Haha. Teach him a lesson.**

"Yeah, they didn't last long after that," Arthur said, in regards to his gang of knights.

**_[Arthur throws a dagger at the target.]_ **

**MORRIS**  
**Hey! Hang on!**

 **ARTHUR**  
**Don't stop!**

**_[Morris takes a few steps back.]_ **

**MORRIS**  
**Here?**

**_[Guinevere shakes a curtain out an upper window.]_ **

The Hufflepuff table smiled despite the tense atmosphere.

 **ARTHUR**  
**I told you to keep moving!**

**_[Arthur throws another dagger.]_ **

**ARTHUR**  
**Come on! Run!**

Arthur slowly put his head in his hands, ignoring the betrayed looks his table was sending him.

**_[Morris shuffles his feet along trying to carry the large target as Arthur throws more daggers.]_ **

**ARTHUR**  
**Do you want some moving target practice?**

**_[Morris finally drops the target and it rolls to Merlin's feet. Merlin puts a foot on it so Morris can't pick it up.]_ **

Everyone leaned forward, eager to watch the two Founders famous for their animosity interact.

 **MERLIN**  
**Hey, come on, that's enough.**

It didn't matter what house they were from, or whose Founder was the bully, everyone in the Hall burst into applause.

Students were cheering, clapping, and whooping.

Except the reporters, who were busy scribbling about how evil Gryffindor was and the hostility he would soon be known for.

 **ARTHUR**  
**What?**

 **MERLIN**  
**You've had your fun, my friend.**

Snape smiled slightly, noticing that Slytherin and Lily were acting nearly identical.

Some of the sixth and seventh year Slytherins frowned, obviously not approving of him protecting a muggle, even if it meant going against a Gryffindor.

The Slytherin fifth years and down were still clapping.

 **ARTHUR**  
**Do I know you?**

 **MERLIN**  
**Er, I'm Merlin.**

A few students furrowed their brow at this, having forgotten, but they were quickly reminded by their friends.

**_[Merlin holds out his hand.]_ **

**ARTHUR**  
**So I don't know you.**

"I really was a prat, wasn't I?" Arthur asked, looking at the rest of the quartet.

"I always told you," Merlin shook his head in fond annoyance, "It's hardly my fault that you weren't listening,"

 **MERLIN**  
**No.**

 **ARTHUR**  
**Yet you called me "friend."**

 **MERLIN**  
**That was my mistake.**

Many looked at the two warily, excepting a full out brawl to begin.

 **ARTHUR**  
**Yes, I think so.**

 **MERLIN**  
**Yeah. I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass.**

"I never appreciated that spectacular reply," Arthur scratched the back of his had sheepishly.

The tension once again faded.

Meanwhile, the reporters were still writing stories about Slytherin's heroicness and the faults of the Gryffindor.

**_[Merlin starts walking away.]_ **

**ARTHUR _[snorts]_**  
**Or I one who could be so stupid.**

"Still hurts," Merlin patted his chest, "In here,"

"I'm not going to take it back," Arthur smirked with a sexy drawl, seeming to forget that they weren't in their private quarter and were, in fact, surrounded by children.

Morgana and Gwen smacked them.

**_[Merlin stops walking.]_ **

**ARTHUR**  
**Tell me, Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees?**

"Do you," the drawl returned. The two started dying of laughter after the second slap.

Some of the reporters in the room stopped writing about the villain Gryffindor and more of the abusive lover Gryffindor, which, though they couldn't believe that Slytherin would associate like that, seemed logical.

 **MERLIN**  
**No.**

 **ARTHUR**  
**Would you like me to help you?**

 **MERLIN**  
**I wouldn't if I were you.**

"Were you threatening me?" Arthur looked affronted. "With magic? In the middle of Camelot? Surrounded by knights?"

"Yes." Merlin responded. "It's not like they understood. Knights are thick."

"I was a knight." Godric frowned.

The students looked between them fearfully, expecting a brawl.

"Point proven." Salazar shrugged.

Arthur thought up another argument. "Literally most of your friends were knights."

"How many times did Gwaine let his socks catch on fire?" Merlin countered.

"Boys." Morgana's voice was stern. "You are scaring the children."

The two Founders examined the room guilitly and found that some were still fearful of them. Great.

 **ARTHUR _[chuckles]_**  
**Why? What are you going to do to me?**

 **MERLIN**  
**You have no idea.**

"Now, children." Arthur said as he literally threw Merlin over his shoulder and walked to the Slytherin table. "Your Founder has a lesson to share with you." he dropped his lover gracelessly onto the floor.

The Slytherins winced; this Gryffindor was the most Gryffindor Gryffindor to ever Gryffindor. To attack their Founder like that in front of them....

The reporters added more details to their list of Gryffindor's abusive qualities.

Merlin groaned before standing up. "Was that really necessary?"

"Absolutely." Arthur grinned.

"Whatever." he turned to his house. "Do not lie if it is not needed. Tell them the truth subtly; they probably won't notice. If you need to lie, be specific."

The Slytherins nodded dutifully.

 **ARTHUR**  
**Be my guest! Come on! Come on! Come oooooon.**

The muggleborns all started chanting. "Be our guest!"

**_[Merlin takes a swing at him and Arthur twists Merlin's arm behind his back.]_ **

**KNIGHTS**  
**Whoa.**

**_[Guinevere cringes in surprise.]_ **

**ARTHUR**  
**I'll have you thrown in jail for that.**

"First of many times. Camelot's dungeons were horrible. You didn't even need magic to get out!" Merlin complained.

The reported started to suggest that Slytherin was also brainwashed by his lover to commit crimes.

 **MERLIN**  
**What, who do you think you are? The King?**

 **ARTHUR**  
**No. I'm his son, Arthur.**

**_[Arthur takes Merlin out at the knees.]_ **

"Oh, look, you are on your knees." Arthur observed.

Gwen hissed into his ear. "There are children here!"

This caused both to blush.

**\--**

**_[15:47, DUNGEONS]_ _[Guards escort Merlin down the Wrought Iron Stairway to the dungeons and throw him in a cell.]_**

**\--**

**_[16:08, EXT. CASTLE WALLS - NIGHT]_ _[Mary Collins, disguised as Lady Helen, rides across the drawbridge and into the Square with her escort. Her reflection in a puddle reveals Mary in her true appearance. Mary (Lady Helen) enters the Throne Room to meet Uther and a few court members.]_**

"Why did the puddle show her true appearance?" Hermione inquired.

"Reflective objects tell the truth." Merlin replied.

Morgana rolled her eyes. "What he is trying to say is that you cannot lie to them. They will always show the truth."

"The Polyjuice Potion doesn't work like that!" she argued.

Snape saw his chance. "And how would you know that, Miss Granger?"

"I....read it in a book!" she said quickly.

The professor raised his eyebrow.

"Really?" Merlin looked genuinely shocked. "Perhaps it is improved upon in the future? Or maybe the castle allowed it. Maybe they aren't true reflections!"

The reporters, professors, Ravenclaws, and Hermione looked interested in his theories.

"Shush." Arthur places his finger over Salazar's mouth, effectively silencing him.

 **UTHER**  
**Lady Helen. Thank you so much for coming to sing at our celebrations.**

 **HELEN**  
**The pleasure's all mine.**

"I'm sure it is." Merlin was going into his protective mode.

 **UTHER**  
**How was your journey?**

 **HELEN _[sighs]_**  
**Oh, the time it took, Sire.**

**_[Uther kisses her hands.]_ **

"I bet he was happy he did that when he figured out who she is." Morgana commented.

"Definitely." Gwen laughed.

 **UTHER**  
**Well, it's always worth the wait.**

 **HELEN**  
**It will be.**

**\--**

**_[17:07, DUNGEONS]_ _[The Great Dragon's voice wakes Merlin in his cell the next morning.]_**

**KILGHARRAH**  
**Merlin... Merlin...**

Harry was triggered, thinking about what happened in his second year.

"You okay, mate?" Ron looked concerned.

"Fine." Harry was overcome with intense flashbacks.

**_[Merlin hears it coming from the floor beneath him, so he gets up and backs away.]_ **

**KILGHARRAH**  
**Merlin...**

**_[Merlin moves towards the floor and inspects it.]_ **

"Nice position." Arthur mentioned.

 **GAIUS**  
**Merlin!**

**_[The cell door opens and Gaius steps in.]_ **

**GAIUS _[sighs]_**  
**You never cease to amaze me! The one thing that someone like you should do is keep your head down, and what do you do? You behave like an idiot.**

"Like always." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"All the while saving your royal ass." Merlin retorted.

 **MERLIN**  
**I'm sorry.**

 **GAIUS**  
**You're lucky. I managed to pull a few strings to get you released.**

 **MERLIN**  
**Oh, thank you! Thank you!**

"So naive." Morgana winced.

"What are they going to do to him?" Colin Creevey voiced.

"Stocks." Arthur announced, much to the shock of the Hall. "He enjoys it too much."

"He can enjoy the stocks?" Lavender wrinkled her nose.

"It wasn't even a punishment for him." He mused.

**_[Gaius gives him a disapproving look for being so excited.]_ **

**MERLIN**  
**I won't forget this.**

 **GAIUS**  
**Well, there is a small price to pay.**

**\--**

**_[18:04, EXT. LOWER TOWN - DAY]_ **

**_[Merlin is in the stocks, being pelted with rotten fruit and vegetables by children.]_ **

Pomfrey winced. "That cannot be sanitary."

"Are you suggesting we do.......ah.......checkups on our visitors?" Dumbledore inquired.

"It would probably be a good idea." she answered.

The professors examined the Founders and started planning when to do it.

 

 **MERLIN**  
**Oh, no.**

**_[Gaius laughs.]_ **

**MERLIN**  
**Thanks!**

**_[Children leave to get more rotten fruit and vegetable and Gwen approaches.]_ **

**GUINEVERE**  
**I'm Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen. I'm the Lady Morgana's maid.**

"You were her maid?" Cho asked, amazed.

"History got many things incorrect," Gwen sighed. "Many things that you think are true are not."

"Like what?" Umbridge's voice was sickly sweet. It was obvious she wanted to get as much information to the Minister as possible.

Merlin interrupted her. "Madame Umbridge, if I may say, I think it would be more accurate and efficient to just let the memories show you the answers. The human brain can sometimes leave things out."

The pink toad blushed, and, to much of Arthur's anger and the Hall's disgust, it became apparent that she was falling for the persona Slytherin put up. "I guess that is true..."

 **MERLIN**  
**Right. I'm Merlin.**

**_[He reaches his hand further out of the stocks to shake hers.]_ **

**MERLIN**  
**Although, most people just call me Idiot.**

"You're the one who said it this time!" Arthur declared. "You admit it."

The crowd winced, expecting a fight, but Merlin didn't even respond.

Arthur grew concerned; he knew Merlin enjoyed their banter. What was wrong with him? He observed his lover, and eventually, Godric noticed that once in a while, he gaze would flick over to Umbridge.

He finally understood. Merlin was keeping up his cold, cunning, and creepy persona to gain the Ministry's trust. He supposed that was all right as long as that didn't extend to their private time.

 **GUINEVERE**  
**No, no, no. I saw what you did. It was so brave.**

The Slytherins raised their eyebrows. Of all the Gryffindor qualities their Founder could have, they supposed bravery was the best. Just imagine if he was a complete Gryffindork. They would probably leave Hogwarts immediately.

 **MERLIN**  
**It was stupid.**

 **GUINEVERE**  
**Well, I'm glad you walked away. You weren't going to beat him.**

"I take that back now." Gwen sighed absentmindedly. "He could probably squash us all like bugs simultaneously."

The reporters quickly scribbled this down, and the Slytherins looked very pleased. They always knew that Slytherin was the greatest of the four Founders, but he must be substantially more powerful to defeat them all at the same time. Some of the older and darker ones were thinking about how much this would please Voldemort and how quickly the war would be over if they could get Slytherin to believe that Voldemort was his true heir.

Why was he denying it so, anyway? They considered the shabby way he was dressed, but they knew for a fact that would get better soon. Maybe it was because he didn't know that? Perhaps he couldn't have children, but they were sure that at that time, there were spells to help correct that. Was he homosexual? They doubted this, knowing the sentiments at the time, but they knew it was a possibility. Only the muggles discriminated against homosexuals at that time; it was okay in the magical world. And besides, there were ways to have children between two parents of the same gender.

 **MERLIN _[snorts]_**  
**Oh, I- I can beat him.**

 **GUINEVERE**  
**You think? Because you don't look like one of these big, muscle-y kind of fellows.**

"Physical stature has nothing to do with magical ability." Merlin sighed.

"Well," Gwen smiled playfully. "Perhaps I assumed that a person with magic in the middle of a kingdom where magic is outlawed would not have magic. If you did, I would have thought that you were downright suicidal."

 **MERLIN**  
**Thanks.**

 **GUINEVERE**  
**No! No, I'm sure you're stronger than you look. It's just, erm... Arthur's one of these real rough, tough, save the world kind of men, and... well...**

Arthur grinned at his description. "True,"

 **MERLIN**  
**What?**

 **GUINEVERE**  
**You don't look like that.**

**_[He motions for her to move closer.]_ **

**MERLIN**  
**I'm in disguise.**

 **GUINEVERE _[laughs]_**  
**Well, it's great you stood up to him.**

"I had to deflate his head and crush his ego." Salazar said offhandedly.

"Excuse me?" Arthur inquired.

"It's still true." he argued. "At least it was at the time."

 **MERLIN**  
**What? You think so?**

 **GUINEVERE**  
**Arthur's a bully, and everyone thought you were a real hero.**

Snape sneered at what appeared to be nothing. Great. Another Gryffindor bully. Just what they needed. Another bullying, cocky, arrogant Gryffindor. Because there are never enough of those.

 **MERLIN**  
**Oh, yeah?**

 **GUINEVERE _[nods]_**  
**Mm-hmm.**

**_[The children return with more rotten fruit.]_ **

**MERLIN**  
**Oh, excuse me, Guinevere. My fans are waiting.**

"You aren't taking your punishment very seriously." Fred and George shared secret smiles.

"Yeah. At the time I would get into trouble a lot, and the guards didn't have to place me in the dungeons or the stocks. I'd just sort of go their on my own." Merlin grimaced.

The twins looked like they had a new hero, and the professors groaned internally.

"However, I soon learned that their are much worse consequences than just spending some time in the dungeons or the stocks. Fatal consequences. Consequences that are worse than death." He thought of the witchfinder. "These consequences can come whether you were just playing or had malice intent." he thought about the dorocha as well. "You two are lucky you live in such a forgiving time."

Fred and George gaped, and the professors nodded. Perhaps that would keep the Weasley twins out of trouble for a while.

Merlin glanced up at Umbridge, and she was still looking at him appreciatively. It was kind of creepy actually, like she was some sort of obsessed fan. However, he was relieved that he explained that then. It would keep her on his side when he started doing naughty things.

**_[Guinevere leaves as they start pelting him.]_ **

**\--**

**_[19:38, GAIUS' CHAMBERS]_ _[Merlin sits down to eat.]_**

**GAIUS**  
**Do you want some vegetables with that?**

 **MERLIN _[snorts]_**  
**I know you're still angry with me.**

 **GAIUS**  
**Your mother asked me to look after you.**

"Your punishment could have been a lot worse." Arthur agreed.

"Sorry, you were being a prat." Merlin looked away.

Arthur moved to respond, but he found that his lover was once again flicking his eyes towards Umbridge. He assumed it would be better to stop the banter for now.

 **MERLIN**  
**Yes.**

 **GAIUS**  
**What did your mother say to you about your gifts?**

 **MERLIN**  
**That I was special.**

"You are special." McGonagall confirmed. "Every magical child needs to be cared for, cherished..."

The others in the room nodded seriously. Harry, however, was confused. He was certainly never cared for at the Dursleys, not like the Weasleys cared. What was so different between his home life and everyone elses? Why was his so...wrong?

 **GAIUS**  
**You are special. The likes of which I have never seen before.**

"If Gaius could see this." Merlin grinned, but it fell off his face soon. He wasn't sure if Gaius was even around in his time. He did recall seeing someone who looked a lot like Lancelot a year or two ago, but he assumed he imagined the similarities. Was it possible that it truly was Lancelot, reborn just like them? They were in the wrong time to see it. And if it was him, did he have magic now too? Did he receive an invitation to Hogwarts but deny it, not knowing the names they put on the letter? He remembered that the Lancelot look alike seemingly followed him that day, trying to catch his attention. Was he trying to prove to him that he was in fact Lancelot?

The other Founders looked concerned what was he thinking about?

"Salazar," Godric put his hand on his lover's shoulder.

Jumping in surprise, all of a sudden it seemed as if the world was turning. Different parts of the ground were bending into cube like objects, but each side of the cube was gravitationally strong. Noticing the dilemma, Merlin blushed before waving his hands. The ground returned to the way it was, leaving several kids scared out of their wits. Had Slytherin just attacked them? Did he still use accidental magic?

The reporters scribbled this down, making Slytherin gain more and more of a childish charm.

The professors met each others' eyes.

"I guess a wand would be beneficial." Dumbledore whispered to them. "We'd have to get a special one, though. Slytherin is powerful, and today's wands might not be able to channel that much power."

They nodded.

 **MERLIN**  
**What do you mean?**

 **GAIUS**  
**Well, magic requires incantations, spells. It takes years to study. What I saw you do was... elemental, instinctive.**

"Accidental." Snape muttered.

 **MERLIN**  
**What's the point if it can't be used?**

 **GAIUS**  
**That I do not know. You are a question that has never been posed before, Merlin.**

"It's posed nearly every day now." Merlin grinned.

 **MERLIN**  
**Did you ever study magic?**

"Yes," Arthur coughed.

 **GAIUS**  
**Uther banned all such work twenty years ago.**

"I'm surprised you didn't call him out on avoiding your question." Morgana sighed.

"I wanted to know that answer more."

 **MERLIN**  
**Why?**

 **GAIUS**  
**People used magic for the wrong end at that time. It threw the natural order into chaos. Uther made it his mission to destroy everything from back then, even the dragons.**

"'ven th' dragons?" Hagrid looked confused. "Ther' 're so m'ny res'rves t'day!"

"Really?" Salazar brightened. "That's good. They were near extinction in our time." He thought this over, and it didn't make sense. Dragon eggs needed a dragonlord to hatch them, and he sure wouldn't ever have an heir for that power. He was surprised when he still had it when he was reborn. It wasn't like Merlin had any kids before he died, and neither will Salazar. Did that mean they evolve until they don't need a dragonlord anymore? Maybe all those eggs he recently hatched had that gene. It hurt slightly, knowing that the dragons probably didn't need him anymore. It was good for the survival of their species, but he still liked feeling as if he mattered to them.

 **MERLIN**  
**What? All of them?**

 **GAIUS**  
**There was one dragon he chose not to kill, kept it as an example. He imprisoned it in a cave deep beneath the castle where no one can free it. Now, eat up. When you've finished, I need you to take a preparation to Lady Helen. She needs it for her voice.**

"And let's hope you told her any warning beforehand, even if she is an imposter!" Pomfrey sounded stern.

**\--**

**_[21:01, LADY HELEN'S GUEST CHAMBERS]_ _[Merlin walks up Spiral Stairway across the Balcony Corridor and enters Lady Helen's guest chamber. He puts the potion bottle on the vanity table and notices an effigy and a special book. Lady Helen walks across the Balcony Corridor. Merlin hears her coming and puts the book down, trying to cover up the evidence that he was snooping.]_**

**HELEN**  
**What are you doing in here?**

 **MERLIN**  
**An... I- I was asked to deliver this.**

"Couldn't you have said it was from Gaius?" Gwen inquired.

"I could have, but I didn't. She travelled far; she might not have known who Gaius was, despite how well known he was." Merlin responded.

**_[Merlin picks up the potion bottle from the table, Mary's reflection is revealed in the half-covered mirror behind him. Merlin hands her the bottle. Merlin exits.]_ **

**\--**

**_[22:21, EXT. LOWER TOWN - DAY]_ **

**_[Merlin walks across the Square and passes Arthur and his gang as he walks through the Lower Town.]_ **

**ARTHUR**  
**How's your knee-walking coming along?**

The reporters kept on abusing Gryffindor in their papers.

Merlin stood up, anger clear in his eyes, causing the reporters to cower in fear. "Listen to me now," his voice was clear. "Arthur Pendragon may have started out as a bully, but he got better. Godric Gryffindor, the one you are all writing about, never did such a thing. I believe it would be considered libel, and Godric here could take you to court for that. I do not appreciate his defamation."

The reporters nodded meekly, but some did not change their stories. Merlin, however, didn't know this. He probably would when the paper came later.

Hermione suddenly nudged Harry. "If we could show Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor how they are defaming you, they could help us stop it!" she whispered. "The reporters seemed to listen to them or at least fear them."

**_[Merlin keeps walking.]_ **

**ARTHUR**  
**Aw, don't run away!**

**_[Merlin stops.]_ **

**MERLIN**  
**From you?**

"No, I like to think he'd run to me." Godric grinned as the others slapped him up the head.

 **ARTHUR _[sighs]_**  
**Thank God. I thought you were deaf as well as dumb.**

 **MERLIN**  
**Look, I've told you you're an ass.**

The Hall leaned closer to the screen, expecting a famous Slytherin-Gryffindor fight. It was a lot safer now that it was only in memories.

**_[Turns to face Arthur.]_ **

**MERLIN**  
**I just didn't realise you were a royal one. Oh, what are you going to do? Get your daddy's men to protect you?**

 **ARTHUR _[laughs]_**  
**I could take you apart with one blow.**

 **MERLIN**  
**I could take you apart with less than that.**

"Always tell the truth." Merlin sighed when Arthur looked annoyed.

 **ARTHUR**  
**Are you sure?**

 **KNIGHT #1**  
**Come on, then.**

 **KNIGHT #2**  
**Fight.**

"They just want to get you in trouble." Ginny looked pissed.

"They did. But did it matter to them if I was banished? No." Salazar shrugged.

Hermione went on a silent rant in her head about basic human rights.

**_[Merlin takes off his jacket and Arthur laughs.]_ **

**KNIGHT**  
**...toying with him, then!**

 **ARTHUR**  
**Here you go.**

**_[One of Arthur's knights hands him a mace, which he tosses at Merlin. Merlin doesn't catch it. He picks it up and Arthur starts swinging his mace with ease.]_ **

"You can't catch." Arthur tells his lover.

"I know that." Merlin scoffed. "I never had to. I had magic."

 **KNIGHT**  
**That a way.**

 **ARTHUR**  
**Come on, then. I warn you, I've been trained to kill since birth.**

Salazar raised an eyebrow. When he was born, Ygraine died due to childbirth. Was that what he was referring to? He glanced over at him, but Merlin wasn't sure.

 **MERLIN**  
**Wow, and how long have you been training to be a prat?**

 **ARTHUR _[snorts]_**  
**You can't address me like that.**

 **MERLIN**  
**I'm sorry. H-How long have you been training to be a prat, My Lord?**

The Hall was laughing now. The twins, not heeding Slytherin's warning, started mocking what he did in their own way.

"Priceless." Ron chuckled.

**_[Merlin gives a little bow. Arthur smiles a perturbed grin and starts swinging at Merlin.]_ **

**ARTHUR**  
**Come on then, Merlin! Come on!**

**_[Arthur backs Merlin into the market stalls and crowd continues to gather. Gaius hears the commotion and looks out the Physician's Chambers' window to see Merlin in trouble again. Merlin falls down.]_ **

"Gaius is going to skin you." Arthur smirked, laughing.

"He obviously didn't." Merlin rolled his eyes, still glancing once in a while at Umbridge.

 **ARTHUR**  
**Haha. You're in trouble now.**

 **MERLIN**  
**Oh God.**

**_[Merlin looks for something to help him. He sees a couple of large hooks and magically entangles them with Arthur's mace. Arthur untangles it and attacks again. Merlin moves a box and Arthur steps into it, banging his shin.]_ **

"Now," Merlin turned back to the twins, who were worshipping him. "If I had been caught, I would be dead. There are consequences to your actions, no matter if you get caught or not."

The twins nodded, but they didn't agree to stop. They lived in a good time, right?

 **ARTHUR**  
**OW! Argh!**

**_[Arthur pursues him again, Merlin tightens a rope on the ground, tripping Arthur. Merlin picks up the mace and starts swinging it at Arthur.]_ **

"Thank you for humiliating me in front of my own people." Godric pursed his lips.

"You're welcome." Salazar responded.

 **MERLIN**  
**Do you want to give up?**

 **ARTHUR**  
**To you?**

 **MERLIN**  
**Do you? Do you want to give up?**

**_[Arthur backs up, catching his foot in a bucket and falling over backwards. Merlin, thrilled by his victory, spots Gaius in the crowd and pauses. Arthur attacks him from behind with a broom, knocking him to the ground. Guards begin picking Merlin up.]_ **

**ARTHUR**  
**Wait. Let him go. He may be an idiot, but he's a brave one. There's something about you, Merlin. I can't quite put my finger on it.**

"You called me brave?" Salazar looked annoyed. "Wow, that must be such a compliment coming from you." he sarcastically said.

**\--**

**_[25:10, GAIUS' CHAMBERS]_ **

**GAIUS**  
**How could you be so foolish?!**

The professors nodded solemnly. His actions were indeed foolish.

 **MERLIN**  
**He needed to be taught a lesson.**

 **GAIUS**  
**Magic must be studied, mastered, and used for good! Not for idiotic pranks!**

McGonagall furiously nodded.

 **MERLIN**  
**What is there to master? I could move objects like that before I could talk!**

 **GAIUS**  
**Then, by now, you should know how to control yourself!**

"And definitely by now." Flitwick whispered to his colleagues.

They nodded. What was keeping him from controlling it himself? Was he suppressing it? They didn't think that was very likely because by now that would have resulted in an enormous and consuming obscurus.

 **MERLIN**  
**I don't want to! If I can't use magic, what have I got?! I'm just a nobody, and I always will be. If I can't use magic, I might as well die.**

"You don't mean that, right?" Morgana inquired.

"There wasn't anything else for me beside Will, my mother, and Gaius at the time." Merlin deadpanned.

"Oh," the rest of the Founders winced.

"It's all better now, right?" Arthur didn't explicitly say what he was referring to, minding the innocent ears of the room.

"I'm fine." he answered, which made the others suspicious. People who were fine didn't use the word 'fine.'

The reporters added this to their story, making Salazar Slytherin seem more sympathetic. Those who were still after Gryffindor suggested that it could have been his fault.

**_[Merlin goes to his bed chamber. Gaius enters Merlin's chamber with a medical basket.]_ **

**GAIUS _[sighs]_**  
**Merlin? Sit up. Take your shirt off.**

**_[Merlin removes his shirt, revealing bruises.]_ **

Arthur winced, "Sorry."

Some of the reporters slyly took pictures to use as evidence for their stories.

 **MERLIN**  
**You don't know why I was born like this, do you?**

 **GAIUS**  
**No.**

**_[Gaius tends to Merlin's wounds.]_ **

**MERLIN**  
**I'm not a monster, am I?**

The Founders snapped their jaws shut and looked at Merlin in a serious way.

"What? That was what it certainly seemed like. When I was growing up, people didn't really love magic like they do now!" Merlin defended.

Harry was sympathetic. He knew what it was like to not belong anywhere, and he knew what it was like to grow up freakish, abnormal, and different.

The rest of the Hall looked away from the Founders. They knew that Slytherin probably wouldn't like their intrusion, and they didn't want to be on the receiving end of his wrath.

**_[Gaius looks Merlin in the eye.]_ **

**GAIUS**  
**Don't ever think that.**

"Please." Gwen pleaded.

 **MERLIN**  
**Then why am I like this? Please, I need to know why.**

 **GAIUS**  
**Maybe there's someone with more knowledge than me.**

"Like whom?" Arthur looked confused.

"You'll see." Merlin said secretively.

 **MERLIN**  
**If you can't tell me, no one can.**

**_[Gaius pours potion into a tiny cup.]_ **

**GAIUS**  
**Take this. It will help with the pain.**

Arthur winced at the reminder.

**\--**

**_[27:08, COUNCIL CHAMBER - NIGHT]_ **

**_[Uther dines with Lady Helen in the Council Chamber.]_ **

**UTHER**  
**Will you sing for me tonight?**

 **HELEN**  
**You will have to wait, Sire.**

"She's very brave to say that, I'll give her that much." Morgana said icily.

Gwen agreed. "There were not many to deny him."

 **UTHER**  
**You will not deny me.**

 **HELEN**  
**I am saving myself for my performance tomorrow. Will everyone be there?**

 **UTHER**  
**Who would dare to miss it?**

"People who live in the very lowest part of town." Merlin sighed.

"What? Really? I thought everyone was there." Arthur looked confused.

"There isn't enough space for everyone," Gwen cut in. "The lowest of those were simply not let in."

Hermione was about to start preaching, but she decided against it.

 **HELEN**  
**How about your son?**

 **UTHER**  
**Well...**

 **HELEN**  
**It seems a shame not to have met him.**

 **UTHER**  
**That's Arthur.**

 **HELEN**  
**Poor child.**

"I was not a child at the time." Arthur scoffed.

"You were to them." Merlin pointed out.

 **UTHER**  
**Hmm?**

 **HELEN**  
**Poor child. It can't have been easy to- to grow up without a mother.**

 **UTHER**  
**No.**

 **HELEN**  
**Hmm. That bond between mother and son, it's so hard to replace.**

"She's so obviously evil." Ron whispered. "How did they not notice?"

"Hindsight is 20/20." Hermione responded. "They probably simply didn't notice."

Arthur groaned. "She's referring to her son, isn't she?"

"Yes," Merlin answered.

 **UTHER**  
**Hasn't been easy.**

 **HELEN**  
**I'm sure.**

**_[She smiles at him and he smiles back.]_ **

**HELEN**  
**Perhaps if you found someone...If you remarried. _[laughs]_ I'm sure you'd have the pick of any maiden in the kingdom.**

"And he went with a troll...." Merlin whispered so that only the Founders could hear.

This caused them to burst out laughing suddenly, much to the confusion of the rest of the crowd.

 **UTHER**  
**Well, perhaps I'll find love again. But I'm afraid it's too late to replace Arthur's mother.**

 **HELEN**  
**Yes. It's certainly too late for Arthur.**

"Now, she's talking about killing me!" Arthur complained.

"Isn't that what every sorceress at the time was talking about?" Merlin asked innocently. "Trying to kill you was a popular trend in the magical community at the time. I even tried my hand at it myself."

"You what?" Arthur looked shocked, and so did the rest of the Hall. The reporters were scribbling this down, but some of the darker ones were talking about how Gryffindor drove Slytherin to take drastic action.

"He wasn't in control at the time. I was." Morgana admitted.

**\--**

**_[28:18, GAIUS' CHAMBERS]_ **  
**_[Merlin lies awake in his bed.]_ **

**KILGHARRAH**  
**Merlin... Merlin...**

"It's the voice again!" the twins called out dramatically.

**_[Merlin gets out of bed and sneaks out of the Gaius' Chambers. Merlin crosses the Square.]_ **

**KILGHARRAH**  
**Merlin...**

**_[Merlin descends the Wrought Iron Stairway and distracts a pair of guards by rolling their dice away from them. He grabs a torch, lights it, and heads down the Tunnel Stairway.]_ **

"Why are they so easily distracted...." Arthur groaned.

"You should have either gotten better ones or trained them better." Merlin advised.

He pouted. "You couldn't have told me that earlier?"

"I still needed to sneak around then; I wasn't going to make it more difficult for myself." he made an excuse.

 **KILGHARRAH**  
**Merlin... Merlin...**

**_[Merlin enters the Dragon's Cave]_ **

**KILGHARRAH _[laughs]_**  
**Merlin.**

**_[Merlin looks around for the owner of the voice.]_ **

**MERLIN**  
**Where are you?**

**_[The Great Dragon flies to land in front of Merlin.]_ **

Hagrid looked awestruck. "He's a beauty..."

"He was great." Merlin smiled genuinely. "Very wise."

"You knew that dragon!" Arthur looked shocked. "It nearly destroyed Camelot!"

"Only because your father kept him locked underneath the city for 20 years!" Merlin fought back. "If you need to know, I set him free. We had made a bargain."

Arthur tried so hard to be mad at him, but he found it difficult.

"He's talking too!" Hagrid noticed, getting Umbridge's attention.

"He was very wise." Merlin repeated.

 **KILGHARRAH**  
**I'm here! How small you are for such a great destiny.**

"Is he talking about divination?" Parvati inquired excitedly.

"Yes...he was speaking of legends and prophecies from the druids." Merlin smiled.

Hermione looked confused. "But how can their be such a thing as divination! I find it impossible to believe in."

"Just because you don't believe in it doesn't mean it doesn't exist." Salazar explained gently. "Rowena's a seer."

Morgana nodded at the acknowledgement while the reporters wrote this down.

 **MERLIN**  
**Why? What do you mean? What destiny?**

 **KILGHARRAH**  
**Your gift, Merlin, was given to you for a reason.**

 **MERLIN**  
**So there is a reason.**

"Everything has a reason." Gwen grinned.

 **KILGHARRAH**  
**Arthur is the Once and Future King who will unite the land of Albion.**

"I finally understand that now." Merlin sighed.

 **MERLIN**  
**Right.**

 **KILGHARRAH**  
**But he faces many threats from friend and foe alike.**

"The friend part is talking about me, right?" Morgana looked guilty.

"Yeah, you...I'm pretty sure he might have meant Mordred too." Merlin responded.

 **MERLIN**  
**I don't see what this has to do with me.**

 **KILGHARRAH**  
**Everything. Without you, Arthur will never succeed. Without you, there will be no Albion.**

Arthur nodded, believing that.

 **MERLIN**  
**No. No, you've got this wrong.**

 **KILGHARRAH**  
**There is no right or wrong, only what is and what isn't.**

"His riddles got annoying after a while." Merlin looked annoyed.

 **MERLIN**  
**But I'm serious! If anyone wants to go and kill him, they can go ahead. In fact, I'll give them a hand.**

"Merlin!" Arthur complained.

 **KILGHARRAH _[laughs]_**  
**None of us can choose our destiny, Merlin, and none of us can escape it.**

This got Harry thinking. Was it his destiny to face Voldemort? He truly wished he could change it, but according to the dragon, it was impossible. That meant that someday he would have to face that monster again. Would he succeed this time? Or would he die? He decided not to think about it right now; he didn't need Hermione and Ron to think he is brooding.

 **MERLIN**  
**No. No way. No. No. There must be another Arthur because this one's an idiot.**

"Am not." came Arthur's indignant reply.

"You were." Merlin responded.

 **KILGHARRAH**  
**Perhaps it's your destiny to change that.**

**_[Kilgharrah flies off.]_ **

**MERLIN**  
**Wait! Wait! Wait, stop! No, I- I need to know more!**

**\--**

**_[32:11, GAIUS' CHAMBERS]_ **

**_[Gaius enters Merlin's messy chamber and picks up his clothes.]_ **

"There is something about teenagers and messy rooms..." McGonagall looked annoyed.

 **GAIUS**  
**Oi!**

**_[Merlin wakes.]_ **

**GAIUS**  
**Have you seen the state of this room?!**

 **MERLIN**  
**It just happens.**

"Gaius is really acting like your dad right now." Gwen noticed.

"He was the father I never had." Merlin looked proud.

 **GAIUS**  
**By magic?**

 **MERLIN**  
**Yeah.**

 **GAIUS**  
**Yes. Well, you can clear it up without magic. And then I want you to get me some herbs: henbane, wormwood, and sorrel. And deliver this to Morgana. Poor girl's suffering from nightmares.**

Before Pomfrey or Snape could get anything in, Merlin announced "I will list any warnings before I give people medicine!"

The Hall dissolved into silent laughter since they didn't think Slytherin would appreciate out loud ones.

Morgana snorted. "Write that with a blood quill."

"I'd prefer not to." he looked innocent.

**_[Gaius tosses some more clothes at Merlin.]_ **

**MERLIN**  
**Mmm, I know the feeling.**

 **_[32:46, INT. KING’S PALACE, MORGANA’S CHAMBERS – DAY]_ **  
**_[Merlin walks through the Griffin Landing and up some curved steps to Morgana's Chambers. Merlin enters the open door and stares at Morgana as she walks behind her changing screen.]_ **

**MORGANA**  
**You know, I've been thinking about Arthur. I wouldn't touch him with a lance pole. Pass me that dress, will you Gwen?**

"Oh God...." Harry snickered.

"Merlin doesn't have that much luck, does he?" Ron looked amused.

"You were there!" Morgana blushed.

"Yup." Merlin winced. "I tried to clear my head of such disturbing thoughts, though."

"Good."

**_[Merlin pauses uncertainly before fetching the dress. Morgana begins undressing.]_ **

**MORGANA**  
**I mean, the man's a total jouster. And just because I'm the King's ward, that doesn't mean I have to accompany him to the feast, does it.**

**_[Merlin places the gown on the screen.]_ **

**MORGANA**  
**Well, does it?**

 **MERLIN (high pitched) (shakes head)**  
**Mm-Mmm.**

The room laughed again.

"You sounded so much like a lady, Merlin, you had me fooled!" Morgana teased. "You sure you had hit puberty at that time?"

"Well..." Merlin trailed off, leading to a lot more laughter.

"Really? How much younger than me are you?" Arthur looked stunned. He hadn't known this.

"Only a couple of years." he sighed.

 **MORGANA**  
**If he wants me to go, then he should invite me, and he hasn't.**

**_[Merlin tries to figure a way out of his situation.]_ **

**MORGANA**  
**So do you know what that means?**

 **MERLIN (high pitched) (shakes head)**  
**Mm-Mmm.**

"Why are you shaking your head if she can't see you?" Dennis Creevey inquired.

"It helps me stay in character." Merlin instructed. "Even if they can't see you, it doesn't mean you should stop doing natural things. It makes everything sound less convincing."

The Slytherins nodded along, some of them making mental notes.

 **MORGANA**  
**Where are you?**

**_[Morgana looks over the screen and Merlin holds up one of her cloaks to hide his face.]_ **

**MERLIN (high pitched)**  
**Here.**

**_[Merlin peeks through the neck of the cloak.]_ **

**MORGANA**  
**It means I'm going by myself.**

**_[Merlin puts the cloak down and starts to leave.]_ **

**MORGANA**  
**I need some help with this fastening.**

"Now, you're in trouble." the Slytherins laughed.

**_[Merlin turns around and stops, at a loss for what to do. Gwen enters behind him.]_ **

"My savior arrives." Merlin sighed with relief.

"It's good to know I'm useful for something." Gwen grinned.

 **MORGANA**  
**Gwen?**

 **GWEN**  
**I'm here.**

**_[Merlin spins around.]_ **

**GWEN (mouths)**  
**What are you doing here?**

**_[Merlin sighs in relief and motions that Morgana needs help dressing.]_ **

"I'm glad you didn't decide to help me." Morgana looked annoyed.

"Does that mean you are okay with Gwen seeing you naked?" Zacharias Smith laughed.

"Well, yes. She was my serving girl. It was her job. Just like how Merlin was Arthur's manservant; he saw Arthur's naked body almost every day." Morgana explained.

The reporters added this to their stories.

 **GWEN (mouths)**  
**Oh.**

**_[Gwen nods. Merlin mouths something to Gwen before he leaves and she helps Morgana. Morgana comes out behind the screen in a new dress, carrying another gown.]_ **

**MORGANA**  
**So, it's whether I wear this little tease...**

"Tease?" Ginny looked amazed at what she was wearing.

**_[Morgana looks at her dress in the mirror and then holds up a maroon gown.]_ **

**MORGANA**  
**or give them a night they'll really remember.**

**\--**

**_[34:14, LADY HELEN'S GUEST CHAMBERS - NIGHT]_ **  
**_[The serving girl, Bronwen, brings a bowl of fruit to Lady Helen's guest chambers and knocks. Mary (Lady Helen) opens the door.]_ **

**BRONWEN**  
**Lady Helen. _[curtsies]_ Compliments of the King.**

"Mary Collins killed her?" Arthur whispered to Merlin.

He nodded. "Presumably."

 **HELEN**  
**Come in.**

**_[Helen sits at her vanity table and picks up an apple.]_ **

**HELEN**  
**So sweet. How will I ever repay him?**

 **BRONWEN**  
**When he hears you sing. Well, that will be more than enough won't it? I'm really looking forward to the performance.**

They winced. She never got to even hear it, even if it put them all to sleep.

 **HELEN**  
**So am I.**

 **BRONWEN**  
**I love singing, you know. I sing all the time. My betrothed says I have the voice of a fallen angel.**

**_[Bronwen removes the cloth over the mirror and sees Mary Collins's reflection. The girl tries to leave, but Mary grabs her arm and drains the life from her.]_ **

The Hall gasped.

"That's dark magic, isn't it?" Hermione looked horrified.

"There wasn't even an incantation!" Ron added.

Harry observed it. "But it need to have bodily contact, otherwise she wouldn't have bothered grabbing her arm."

**\--**

**_[35:23, BANQUET HALL - DAY]_ **  
**_[Court members gather in the Banquet Hall. Gaius and Merlin enter. Merlin sees Arthur joking with his mates.]_ **

**ARTHUR**  
**Merlin... _[they laugh]_... so I stood up and... _[feints a punch into one of his mate's stomach. They laugh. Arthur turns and does a double take as Morgana walks into his line of sight. All the men stare]._**

"That's not what happened." Merlin pouted.

"I wasn't about to embarrass myself!" Arthur argued back.

 **ARTHUR**  
**God have mercy.**

**_[Merlin stares at Morgana as she passes him.]_ **

Morgana raised an eyebrow, to which he didn't respond.

 **GAIUS**  
**Merlin. Remember, you're here to work.**

 **MERLIN**  
**Oh, yeah.**

**_[Merlin continues to stare at Morgana as Arthur approaches to talk to her. Gwen sidles up next to Merlin.]_ **

**ARTHUR _[lip reading]_**  
**Morgana, you look well...**

 **GUINEVERE**  
**She looks great, doesn't she?**

"Thanks, Gwen." Morgana said in a monotone voice. "Since you were the one to make me that way."

"You're naturally beautiful." Gwen commented.

 **MERLIN**  
**Yeah.**

 **GUINEVERE**  
**Some people are just born to be queen.**

 **MERLIN**  
**No!**

She smiled sadly. "That is true."

 **GUINEVERE**  
**I hope so. One day. Not that I'd want to be her. Who'd want to marry Arthur?**

 **MERLIN**  
**Oh, _[chuckle]_ come on, Gwen. I thought you liked those real rough, tough, save the world kind of men.**

 **GUINEVERE**  
**No, I like much more ordinary men like you.**

"You calling me ordinary?" Merlin looked offended, although he was being playful.

"Perhaps. Ordinary meaning not royal, I suppose." Gwen laughed.

Morgana leaned over. "Not royal?" she whispered.

"Some exceptions." she hissed back.

 **MERLIN**  
**Gwen, believe me, I'm not ordinary.**

 **GUINEVERE**  
**No, I didn't mean you, obviously. Not you. But just, you know, I like much more ordinary men like you.**

 **MERLIN**  
**Thanks.**

**_[They turn away from each other awkwardly.]_ **

"You two are so awkward." Arthur grinned, thinking back to the time when everyone thought they would get together.

**\--**

**_[37:07, LADY HELEN'S GUEST CHAMBERS - NIGHT]_ **  
**_[Mary (Helen) hums at her vanity table before leaving the room, walking past Bronwen's corpse. Celebratory horns signal King Uther's entrance and everyone finds their place at the tables.]_ **

**UTHER**  
**We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures, but few can compare with the honour of introducing Lady Helen of Mora.**

**_[Applause. Music begins and the Uther and the court take their seats. Helen sings. The court members begin nodding off to sleep. Merlin notices and presses his hands over his ears. cobwebs begin forming over the enchanted sleepers. Merlin notices her staring at Arthur as she walks forward. She pulls a dagger from her sleeve. Merlin magically drops the chandelier on her as she raises her arm to throw the dagger. Court members wake and pull the cobwebs off, muttering. Uther and Arthur stand up to see Mary Collins lying on the floor. Mary raises herself up enough to throw the dagger at Arthur. Merlin slows down time to reach Arthur and pull him out of harm's way. The dagger slices into Arthur's chair as they fall to the floor. Mary dies. Uther and Arthur stare at Merlin.]_ **

"You did magic right in front of Uther Pendragon!" Flitwick looked shaken.

"He was asleep, and there was no other choice." Merlin said solemnly. "Didn't stop it from being terrifying."

"Were you that scared of my father?" Arthur looked shocked.

"When you had magic, your father was terrifying beyond imagination."

Arthur looked guilty. "Sorry..."

"It's not your fault. It's your father's." Merlin responded.

 **UTHER**  
**You saved my boy's life. A debt must be repaid.**

"If he knew how he did it, it would be a very different story!" Hermione hissed.

"Shh." Harry pressed his finger to her lips. "People might starting thinking you are a Parselmouth."

The friends laughed.

 **MERLIN**  
**Oh, well...**

 **UTHER**  
**Don't be so modest. You shall be rewarded.**

 **MERLIN**  
**No, honestly, you don't have to, Your Highness.**

"So, you're polite to him but not me?" Arthur looked hurt.

"You weren't that scary in comparison."

 **UTHER**  
**No, absolutely. This merits something quite special.**

 **MERLIN**  
**Well...**

 **UTHER**  
**You shall be rewarded a position in the royal household. You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant.**

"Another thing history has overlooked." Dumbledore observed, looking at Binns, who looked contemplative.

**_[Court applauds.]_ **

**ARTHUR**  
**Father!**

**_[Gwen claps with a pitying smile on her face. Arthur and Merlin look away from each other unhappily.]_ **

Arthur whispered. "I wouldn't mind having you as a servant now." only Merlin could hear it.

Salazar blushed profusely, but no one else knew why. Morgana and Gwen, however, had suspicions.

"I wouldn't mind being your servant." he responded quietly.

**\--**

**_[41:13, GAIUS' CHAMBERS - DAY]_ **

**_[Gaius knocks on Merlin's chamber door and enters.]_ **

**GAIUS**  
**Seems you're a hero.**

 **MERLIN**  
**Hard to believe, isn't it?**

 **GAIUS**  
**No. I knew it from the moment I met you. When you saved my life, remember?**

 **MERLIN**  
**But...that was magic.**

"Doesn't make a difference." Malfoy commented.

 **GAIUS _[nods]_**  
**And now, it seems, we finally found a use for it.**

 **MERLIN**  
**What do you mean?**

 **GAIUS**  
**I saw how you saved Arthur's life.**

"I wonder if anyone else did." Merlin sighed.

"If they did, they probably thought it was their imaginations." Gwen responded.

**MERLIN: Oh, no.**

**GAIUS**  
**Perhaps that's its purpose.**

 **MERLIN _[sighs]_**  
**My destiny.**

 **GAIUS**  
**Indeed. This book was given to me when I was your age, but I have a feeling it will be of more use to you than it was to me.**

**_[Gaius hands Merlin a book wrapped in a cloth. Merlin unlatches it and looks inside.]_ **

**MERLIN _[snorts]_**  
**But this is a book of magic.**

"Do you know where it is?" Umbridge asked, eager for more information.

Merlin immediately slipped on his persona. "I'm not sure, Madame Umbridge. When I was reborn, I had none of my possessions from my past life." Grief overcame him as he realized that the only thing he had left of Gaius was gone. "It could be in some museum or even in the Ministry itself, though."

The other Founders winced with sympathy. They knew how important Gaius was, especially to Merlin.

 **GAIUS**  
**Which is why you must keep it hidden.**

 **MERLIN**  
**I will study every word.**

**_[Knocking on door of the Physician's Chambers.]_ **

**GUARD**  
**Merlin, Prince Arthur wants you right away.**

 **GAIUS**  
**Your destiny's calling. You'd better find out what he wants.**

"Probably for someone to polish his boots." Merlin grinned.

"Perhaps," Arthur laughed. "I don't remember what I actually wanted."

"Neither to I. I tend to block out traumatic memories."

"Excuse me?"

"I told you that that would not make me take back what I was saying." Salazar grinned.

The screen suddenly went black.

"What is this?" Umbridge suddenly screeched.

"I believe it is a section of the memories. You see, we sectioned them off to make them more manageable." Morgana explained. "Sort of like episodes or stories."

Umbridge nodded; she didn't bother fighting back.

"We will now finish our dinner." Dumbledore stood up. "Then, a few of our professors will show our guests to their new rooms, and we will continue in the morning." before Umbridge could protest, he explained. "It would be better to watch these with an alert and awake mind."

And, with that, they all started to have some food. Arthur had forced Merlin to have some since he was still in the habit of not having very much food. It was something that Arthur was still working on breaking.


	3. The Poisoned Chalice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They watch "The Poisoned Chalice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing! I did skip a couple of episodes. It would be really long otherwise. Sorry if anyone is OOC. I may or may not be setting up Drarry, but it would be mostly subtext. Also, I skipped around a lot when writing this, so it might not flow smoothly, if anyone sees any inconsistencies or problems, please tell me! Oh, and there's some Theodore Nott bashing in this because I still wanted some form of bully for the Founders to have.

Before they had left for the morning, Merlin and Arthur felt the need to press one's lips against the others in an act of love and passion, repeatedly. In fact, they probably would've missed breakfast had it not been for Morgana and Gwen 'accidentally' interrupting them.

"Why do we have to go now?" Merlin complained. "The sooner we leave, the sooner I have to act like a prat for that pink lady."

"We don't want any reason for them to become suspicious of us, and well, Gwen and I are going for the food." Morgana pursed her lips. "I suggest you two come as well."

Arthur glanced at his lover before answering for the two of them. "All right, we'll come." Merlin glared at him, but he said nothing.

All the students in the Great Hall knew that they wouldn't be going to classes today as Umbitch wanted them to continue watching the past.

The quartet came back from their chambers, all four of which had been conjoined, looking clean, fresh, and wearing much more regal looking clothing. Merlin had adamantly refused to wear this at first, but eventually, Arthur forced the garments onto him.

"I though it was my job to dress you..." Salazar frowned.

"Well, you have to look the part of Salazar Slytherin as he is known today." Arthur responded. "Meaning, you are officially in my territory."

"What territory? You never dressed yourself!"

All of those who had been skeptical of their identity looked at them now and were completely convinced that they were who they said they were.

**KILGHARRAH  
In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name: Merlin.**

"With the help of his buddy, Arthur," said man narrated. **  
   
\--  
[00:12, Nimueh drops some of her blood into a stone basin.]**

"Who's she?" Hermione asked, eager to learn new information.

Arthur winced at the reminder of who she was. "She was a priestess..."

"She was a High Priestess of the Old Religion." Merlin corrected. "Have you ever heard of Nimueh?"

Hermione nodded. "According to several history books, she was one of the causes of the Great Purge. Is that really her?" she looked to Nimueh in wonder.

"She didn't quite cause the Great Purge." Salazar attempted to explain this without offending his lover. "This will be explained later, but I think it would be beneficial for you all to know the basics of what happened. Uther had requested something of her, but as I explained earlier to Misters Weasley, everything has consequences. She granted Uther's wish, but as a result, Queen Ygraine died. Uther, in retaliation and grief, started the Great Purge."

Several reporters, professors, and even students were scribbling down his words in order to get the correct version of history.  
**  
NIMUEH  
*spell*  
  
[Nimueh drops a flower petal in the water. She watches Merlin in the water, pulls out the petal and puts it in a silver goblet.]**

Arthur growled protectively, figuring out exactly what was about to happen.

"How is she seeing Slytherin?" a young muggleborn Hufflepuff inquired.

"A scrying spell." Morgana responded. "It shows her what she wants to see."

"Is it dark magic?" he continued.

"No." she shook her head.  
  **  
NIMUEH  
Merlin.**

"That's not creepy at all." Ron raised an eyebrow. "Bloody hell, she looks insane like that!"

"It could have been part of the spell." Harry suggested. "But, yeah, that does look a bit creepy." **  
  
\--  
[00:48, INT. KING’S PALACE, THRONE ROOM - DAY]  
[Bayard and his men arrive in Camelot, they meet Uther his men in the Throne Room.]**

"Oh god, not this," Arthur complained, looking slightly disappointed at the screen.

Morgana looked annoyed as well, "Quite literally one of the dullest men I've ever met," **  
UTHER  
Camelot welcomes you, Lord Bayard of Mercia. The treaty we sign today marks and end to war and a beginning to a new friendship between our people.  
  
[Uther and Bayard grasp arms. both parties applaud while Nimueh stares Merlin down.]**

"Slytherin seems a little," Ginny struggled to find the right word, "Unobservant," she decided.

"How can one of the greatest wizards to ever exist fail to notice a psychopath staring him down?" Ron answered with humor, "Maybe it's just the Slytherin in him,"

Hermione smacked him for his rudeness, she really wanted to make a good impression on all of the Founders, including Slytherin. Maybe later, the three of them could pull the four over and talk to them about Voldemort and ask for help against Umbridge.  
  **  
\--  
[02:10, INT. KING’S PALACE, UPPER CORRIDOR – DAY]  
[Merlin passes Gaius while carrying a heavy bag.]  
  
MERLIN  
Why do I always get landed with the donkey work?**

Many Slytherins scrunched their eyebrows, not understanding their Founder. Their parents taught them that muggles were disgusting, that they were less than wizards, and here was their founder, interacting and being friendly to many muggles. It was also instilled in them that whining and complaining was something that was to be condemned, but half of the words out of their Founder's mouth was whining, even if it was playful. Playfulness is also something that was rare in the dark house. Many of the younger years felt hope that they could be accepted into the school with this Founder. Meanwhile, many of the older students were disgusted by his behavior or confused as to why their parents lied to them about what being a Slytherin really was.

The other house noticed this too, and they thought that they might be able to accept the Slytherins fully and properly into their school; that is, if they changed their behavior of course.

While all of this growth was happening with the students, the few reporters still fabricating horrible stories of the Prince of Camelot depicted him as an overbearing abuser, forcing his friend to do great tasks that any normal person would fail.  
  **  
GAIUS  
You're a servant, Merlin. It's what you do.  
  
MERLIN  
My arms will be a foot longer by the time I get this lot inside.  
  
GAIUS  
It's character building. As the old proverb says, hard work breeds...a harder soul.**

"That's not a proverb," Morgana and many people of her house commented. **  
  
MERLIN  
There is no way that's a proverb. You just made that up.  
  
GAIUS  
No. I didn't.**

"You can obviously tell he's lying!" Merlin pointed out, causing some people in the Hall to giggle.

"I hate to break this to you," Arthur turned to his lover, "But he's a better liar than you were,"

"Were! That means I got better!" Merlin grinned triumphantly. The darker Slytherins were appeased by this. **  
  
[Nimueh fakes a fall right in front of Merlin.]**

"Okay, I admit," Hermione turned back towards her friends, "Slytherin's a bit dim,"

Ginny grinned at her and they directed their attention to the screens.

Meanwhile, Harry was wonderinghow history got so much wrong on the personality of Slytherin. He related a lot, being currently abused by the media himself. **  
  
NIMUEH  
Sorry.  
  
MERLIN  
It's alright.**

"How did you fall for that?" Arthur scorned, not at all fueled by the burst of jealousy he felt in his chest.

Merlin cocked his eyebrow, "Maybe because I like seeing the best in people?"

Most of the Hall was in a stupor about this, not wanted to like the very likeable Slytherin. Dumbledore's Army were all wondering if they could 'turn' Slytherin to their side, sans Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Harry, who already knew he would be on their side. Only a few other students really liked Merlin, namely the younger Slytherins who were happy to see their Founder, yet not in so deep to wonder why history's version of him and the actual version of him were different.

Meanwhile, Umbridge, despite finding Slytherin to be a very attractive young wizard, was growing concerned with where his allegiances would lie. How could she win over his favor if he was a naturally trusting person? What did that say about the Slytherin house? Her mouth pressed together in a firm line. Somehow, Slytherin must grow into the man history remembers him as, he just might need some....pushing in the right direction. **  
  
NIMUEH  
Excuse me.  
  
MERLIN  
Let me give you a hand with that.  
  
[Merlin crouches down and catches Nimueh's eye. They stand up.]**

"Makes sense, you know," a jock from the Gryffindor table piped up, "Dark wizard falling for dark witch,"

"Oh, come on!" Merlin said, annoyed that few still didn't trust him.

"Just ignore it," Morgana looked over at him, wisdom in her eyes, "He will get what's coming to him eventually,"

Merlin looked over and saw most of the Hall glaring at the young wizard. **  
  
MERLIN  
Hi. I'm Merlin.  
  
[Merlin shakes Nimueh’s hand.]  
  
NIMUEH  
Cara. You're Arthur's servant. That must be such an honour.  
  
MERLIN  
Oh, yeah. It is. Well, you know, someone's got to keep the place running.**

The Hall had a laugh at the blatant lie Merlin told.

"Keep the whole place running?" Arthur cocked an eyebrow, "You could barely keep yourself running,"

"That's only because of how often I had to save your useless ass!" Merlin argued.

"I've saved you multiple times, too,"

"I've saved yours hundreds,"

"That must be an over exaggeration," Arthur pointedly looked at Merlin.

"Not even," Merlin had a triumphant smirk on his lips.

The Slytherin and Gryffindor fan club, which spanned across all four tables in the Great Hall, burst into giggles. **  
  
NIMUEH  
Thank you, Merlin.  
  
MERLIN  
Hmm?  
  
[Merlin looks down at the pillow he picked up for her.]  
  
MERLIN  
Oh, right. Yeah. Er, no problem.  
  
NIMUEH  
It was nice meeting you.  
  
[Merlin watches her leave.]  
  
GAIUS  
Shouldn't you be busy running the place?**

"Busted," Ginny whispered. **  
  
[Gaius laughs.]  
  
\--  
[03:08, INT. KING’S PALACE, CORRDOR – DAY]  
[Nimueh goes to Bayard's guest quarters.]  
  
NIMUEH  
_Alysan duru ronne._  
  
[The door opens. Nimueh enters and opens a box with two silver goblets inside. She replaces one of them with an identical one that she enchanted at the beginning.]**

"How would that plan work?" Hermione quietly fumed to her friends, "The goblet obviously isn't intended for Slytherin, there are much more direct ways she could've gotten rid of him if she wanted to?"

"Someone's trying to kill Slytherin, and you're worried about how efficient their plan is?" Ron asked with a smirk.

Hermione turned slightly red and fumed quietly. **  
  
\--  
[04:03, INT. KING’S PALACE, ARTHUR’S CHAMBERS – DAY]  
[Merlin sets down Arthur's clothes for the feast and reels backwards, covering his face.]  
  
MERLIN  
When's the last time these were cleaned?**

Unconsciously, everyone smelled the air, there was something smelly around.

"How does this outfit smell that bad already?" Gwen asked, covering her nose after smelling Arthur.

"It's brand new," Arthur complained, "It shouldn't smell like this,"

Suddenly, Peeves flew out from where he had been behind Arthur and quickly left the Hall, cackling all the way.

"Very funny," Arthur muttered, using magic to get rid of the horrible smell. **  
  
ARTHUR  
Last year some time. Before the feast of Beltane.  
  
MERLIN  
Did it end in a food fight?  
  
ARTHUR  
Don't all feasts?**

"Finally, confirmation of what we already knew," Fred looked over at his brother.

"Our sovereign leader believes every meal should end in a food fight," George tacked on.

All the teachers looked over at the two Gryffindors, a vague sense of horror filling the room.

All it took to diffuse this was one word for McGonagall, "No,"

"Maybe in the dorms," the two whispered to one another. **  
  
MERLIN  
I wouldn't know. The heirs and graces of the court are a mystery to me.  
  
ARTHUR  
Not tonight they won't be.  
  
MERLIN  
I'm gonna be at the banquet?  
  
ARTHUR  
Not quite. You'll be there to make sure my cup doesn't run dry. If I have to sit through Bayard's boring speeches, I don't see why you should get out of it. Be sure to polish the buttons. Do you want to see what you'll be wearing tonight?**

Gwen slowly started to laugh out loud.

Merlin glared at her. "Don't start." he playfully pouted.

The reporters leaned in closer to hear what Godric Gryffindor forced Salazar Slytherin to wear and if they could warp it for their own needs. Umbridge was doing so as well. Slytherin could not be lost to Dumbledore and Harry Potter.

"What did you have to wear?" the Weasley twins leaned in close.

Arthur was the one to respond while laughing. "You'll all see soon." **  
  
MERLIN  
Won't this do?  
  
ARTHUR  
No. Tonight you'll be wearing the official ceremonial robes of the servants of Camelot.  
  
[Arthur holds them up for Merlin to see.]  
  
MERLIN  
You can't be serious.**

"This is going to be good." Fred whispered excitedly to George.

Harry inwardly winced in sympathy. He knew what it was like to be forced to wear something stupid in front of a large crowd. Gryffindor wasn't like the Dursleys, though, and what Arthur was doing was most likely playful. He kept on reminding himself that. **  
  
\--  
[05:12, INT. KING’S PALACE, BANQUET HALL – NIGHT]  
[Bayard signs the treaty in the Hall of Ceremonies. Gwen chuckles at Merlin's feathered hat.]**

**Every student across the Hall burst into a fit of giggles. Even the teachers had to try to suppress their grins at that outfit. Merlin blushed red as his three friends laugh at him.**

Most people found it amusing, except for those Dark Lord enthusiasts.

Umbridge sat up perpendicularly in her seat, warily eyeing the screen in anger and disgust.

"What a Gryffindor thing to do," a seventh year Death Eater Slytherin muttered, "Humiliating our Founder before he even knows who he truly is,"

"I think he's pretty much the same," a small first year girl gave a grin, showing off that she was missing a tooth, "He seems nice,"

The older boy whipped around to face her at high speeds, "As Slytherins have certain values," he growled in her face, "Those don't seem like our values now, do they?"

"N-No...." the girl's mood changed immediately, fear sparkling her eyes.

The other three table had gone silent, looking shocked and fearful at the display the Slytherins showed against each other.

"They seem to be bullying each other more than they bully us," Harry admitted oddly, turning back to face his table awkwardly.

"Do think that 'appened to all of them?" Ron stuck a piece of food in his mouth.

"Like a passed down tradition of bullying?" Hermione incredulously looked at him, "Close you mouth,"

Ron did not close his mouth and continued chewing, "Would make sense, don't ya think? Why they're all big pricks?"

Harry did have to admit, his friend had a point. He glanced over at the Slytherin table towards those in his year. Malfoy, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle, had they all been bullied the same way? Harry shook his head. Why should he care about what's going on with the biggest assholes in the school?  
  **  
GWEN  
Nice hat.  
  
MERLIN  
Thanks.  
  
[Merlin catches Nimueh's eye and takes off the hat. Gwen notices his gaze.]**

"Is this jealousy, miss," a nosy reporter woman asked, "Did you, you know, fancy him?"

Some people snorted at how attentive the reporters looked now, and Hufflepuff and Slytherin? That was a pair that rarely worked. Though, teachers and students alike had to admit that once two people from that house got along, they would probably help and protect each other to the ends of the Earth.

"For a while, I did," Gwen admitted, blushing slightly, "But soon I moved my eyes onto someone else," she sent a secretive glance towards Morgana, who smiled.

Meanwhile, the reporters ignored this display, too busy trying to copy her information down correctly.  
  **  
GWEN  
She's pretty isn't she? For a handmaiden, I mean.  
  
MERLIN  
She's pretty for a princess, let alone a handmaiden.**

"Sure know how to complement someone, don't you, _Mer_ lin," Arthur sent a cheeky grin his way.  
  **  
GWEN  
Mmm.  
  
[Uther finishes signing the treaty and grasps arms with Bayard. The crowd applauds and Gwen leaves Merlin.]  
  
BAYARD  
People of Camelot, for a great many years we have been mortal enemies, and the blood of our men stains the ground from the walls of Camelot to the gates of Mercia. And though we remember those who have died, we must not allow any more to join them.**

"It is so boring listening to him speak!" a student complained.

"They didn't even have to listen to the whole speech," Arthur grumbled, pouting. **  
  
[A serving girl brings in the box with the goblets.]**

"The cursed goblets!" one girl squeaked. **  
  
BAYARD  
As a symbol of our goodwill, and of our newfound friendship, I present these ceremonial goblets to you, Uther, and to your son, Arthur, in the hope that our friendship may last.  
  
[Nimueh approaches Merlin with fake anxiety in her voice.]**

"Oh, I understand how she's going to poison him!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly to her friends, "She's going to trick him into taking Arthur's glass from him, and then he'll be poisoned! If he doesn't take it, then Gryffindor would get the poison and die, destroying the peace treaty!"

"Still would've been easier to poison him directly," Ron spoke through a mouthful of food, "Or kill him without poison, both of those would've gotten the job done quicker,"

Merlin leaned over and whispered humorously to his friends, "You do know that some of your students," he directed this towards Arthur, "Are talking about how inefficient her poisoning was?"

"It was efficient enough," Gwen spoke sharply, remembering what Merlin had been like pale on the bed.  
  **  
NIMUEH  
Merlin, I need to speak to you.**

"He's going to fall for it, isn't he?" Snape stressed at the teacher's table, resting his forehead against his hand.  
  **  
BAYARD  
The wounds we received in battle...  
  
MERLIN  
What is it?  
  
NIMUEH  
Not here, please. I don't know who else to tell.  
  
[Merlin leaves with Nimueh. Gaius notices.]**

"The great eye of Gaius never misses anything," Morgana smiled, remembering her old mentor.

"Well," Gwen shrugged, "When he has his glasses," **  
  
BAYARD  
Tonight we toast a new beginning for our peoples. We look towards a future free from the toils of war.  
  
\--  
[06:47, INT. KING’S PALACE, CORRIDOR – NIGHT]  
[Nimueh and Merlin stop to talk in a corridor.]  
  
NIMUEH  
It wasn't until I saw him give the goblet to Arthur that I realised...**

At this point, some of the slower students in the Hall began to realize what was about to take place and what her plan really was.  
  **  
MERLIN  
Whoa, slow down. Start from the beginning.  
  
NIMUEH  
Two days ago, I was bringing Bayard his evening meal. We're supposed to knock. He didn't expect me to walk in...  
  
MERLIN  
So, what are you trying to say?  
  
NIMUEH  
If he knows I said anything, he will kill me.**

"And we all know that Merlin here would fall for that act," Arthur complained, even though he was always overjoyed about his lover's good heart.

Merlin just shrugged, "Well, I knew what it was like to be afraid, and I don't want anyone to have to feel that way if I can do something about it,"

Arthur made a pained smile, pained because he knew exactly why Merlin had been afraid, his father.

The reporters on the other hand further sympathized with Slytherin, writing down some incriminating things about the muggles he had encountered, and why, in the end, muggles were bad news. **  
  
MERLIN  
I would not let that happen to you, I promise. Please tell me what you saw.**

"He's surprisingly loyal," the head girl of Hufflepuff stated, "I'm surprised he's not in Hufflepuff,"

"I guess his ambitiousness outweighs the intelligence, bravery, and loyalty," the head boy of Hufflepuff joked.

Merlin, upon hearing this, grinned ear to ear, "Apparently I'm intelligent, brave, loyal, and ambitious!"

"Shh....." his friends shushed him, but they were grinning, too **.  
   
NIMUEH  
Bayard is no friend of Camelot. He craves the kingdom for himself.  
  
MERLIN  
Cara...Tell me. What has Bayard done with the goblet?  
  
NIMUEH  
He believes that if he kills Arthur, Uther's spirit will be broken and Camelot will fall.**

"Well," Morgana stated, "She wasn't really wrong about that," she left the rest of the Hall to contemplate what she meant by that. **  
  
MERLIN  
What has he done with the goblet?  
  
NIMUEH  
I saw him putting something in it.  
  
MERLIN  
What?  
  
NIMUEH  
I shouldn't! He'll kill me!**

"She's being so extra!" a muggleborn Ravenclaw complained, "It's super obvious! Why else would she ask you to help her and then only give you the bare minimum of information!" **  
  
MERLIN  
Please, tell me! Was it poison?  
  
[Nimueh nods. Merlin runs back to the Hall of Ceremonies and Nimueh smirks.]**

"Okay," Merlin addressed this before anyone else could, "I was gullible, but believe me, I can tell if you're smirking behind my back now from a mile away. Yeah, I can see you, teacher's table," he whipped around, staring at the teachers who had bemused grins on their faces. **  
  
\--  
[07:34, Hall of Ceremonies.]  
  
BAYARD  
And may the differences from our past remain there. To your health, Uther.  
  
[Everyone stands to toast.]  
  
BAYARD  
Arthur.  
  
[Arthur starts to drink.]**

"You're drinking the poison!" a little boy squeaked.

Madame Pomfrey on the other hand, was trying to figure out which poison it was. It obviously wasn't something common, and Nimueh had used a flower petal with the goblet. If it was meant for Slytherin, then it was unlikely that she'd let a mistake like that slip. Unless she wanted Gryffindor dead as well, but there would've been an easier way to get rid of the both of them. She looked in the general direction of the boy who squeaked and smiled, "I don't believe the poison would react without some form of incantation," she couldn't assure anyone because they knew that someone would still be getting poisoned. **  
  
BAYARD  
The Lady Morgana.  
  
[Morgana nods. Arthur waits.]  
  
BAYARD  
The people of Camelot.**

"This guy is more boring that Binns!" Ron complained, much to the amusement of everyone at the staff table. **  
  
[Arthur starts to drink.]**

"You really want some of the poison, don't you," Luna stated in her usual dreamy state. **  
  
UTHER  
And to fallen warriors on both sides.  
  
[Everyone starts to drink.]  
  
MERLIN  
Stop!**

"You dummy," Arthur shook his head. **  
  
[Merlin runs in.]  
  
MERLIN  
It's poisoned! Don't drink it!**

"I was just doing my job!" Merlin argued towards the looks he got.

"So your job puts you in danger?" Rita Skeeter's pen met paper.

"Not always," Merlin shook his head, to the disappointment of said reporter, "I usually am good at doing that by myself," **  
  
[Merlin runs up to Arthur and takes his goblet.]  
  
UTHER  
What?  
  
ARTHUR  
Merlin, what are you doing?**

"My job," Merlin cocked an eyebrow at his lover. **  
  
MERLIN  
Bayard laced Arthur's goblet with poison.  
  
BAYARD  
This is an outrage!  
  
[Bayard and his men draw their swords, so do the knights of Camelot.]**

Everyone shifted uncomfortably at the tense situation. **  
  
UTHER  
Order your men to put down their swords.  
  
[Camelot guards rush in.]  
  
UTHER  
You are outnumbered.  
  
BAYARD  
I will not allow this insult to go unchallenged!**

"They see your concern as nothing but an insult?" Cho Chang huffed, annoyed.

Merlin shrugged, "He was an important person with a big reputation, and both kingdoms needed this treaty. Me screaming about poison probably wasn't the best thing for him." **  
  
UTHER  
On what grounds do you base this accusation?  
  
ARTHUR  
I'll handle this.**

"And how will you be handling this?" McGonagall sent a stern look in Gryffindor's direction.

"I can assure you," Arthur donned his flashy prince grin, "I handled it in the most professional way known to man." **  
  
[Arthur skirts around the table.]  
  
ARTHUR  
Merlin, you idiot. Have we been at the sloe gin again?**

"Yes," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "The most professional,"

"This is why everyone thought I was an alcoholic!" Merlin complained.

The rest of the Hall was still in giggles.  
  **  
[Arthur grabs Merlin and takes the goblet.]  
  
UTHER  
Unless you want to be strung up, you will tell me why you think why you think it's poisoned now.**

"He would've killed you!" Ginny almost stood up in her disapproval.

"He was my better," Merlin was mad as well, "Even if I was only concerned with his son's life, I interrupted his meeting. According to him, I should've been killed,"

"You see," a scary looking seventh year Death Eater looked at a young, innocent first year, "This is why you can't trust muggles, they see themselves as better and will slaughter us like animals unless we do something against them,"

The first year was trembling slightly, but she nodded nonetheless. **  
  
MERLIN  
He was seen lacing it.  
  
UTHER  
By whom?  
  
MERLIN  
I can't say.**

"Are you sure you don't want to join me in Hufflepuff?" Gwen asked humorously.

While most people saw this as a funny comment, those prejudiced from all the four houses saw it as a grave insult. Dumbledore noticed this where the Founders didn't. He knew he needed to take action. The divide between the houses was bigger than ever before, and at the worst possible time. Perhaps the presence of their Founders would cool their anger and prejudice?  **  
  
BAYARD  
I won't listen to this anymore.  
  
UTHER  
Pass me the goblet.  
  
[Arthur hands it to him.]  
  
UTHER  
If you're telling the truth...  
  
BAYARD  
I am.  
  
UTHER  
Then you have nothing to fear, do you?**

Everyone in the Hall was still confused about how the poison ultimately ended up with Slytherin. **  
  
[Bayard sheathes his sword and reaches for the goblet.]  
  
UTHER  
No. If this does prove to be poisoned, I want the pleasure of killing you myself.**

"He is such a Slytherin," a sixth year Gryffindor shook her head disappointedly.

"Wait," Merlin furrowed his eyebrows, "What made you say that? Not that I disagree with you, but why're you saying it now?"

The girl turned red, being called out on only calling him Slytherin because of his ruthlessness, she stuttered several times but came with the strong answer, "Just compared to the Slytherins around here, they seem very similar,"

"Maybe we should get to know those in our houses better so we could understand what's going on," Merlin spoke to the teachers and the Founders. **  
  
BAYARD  
*snort*  
  
[Uther hold the goblet up to Merlin.]  
  
UTHER  
He'll drink it.  
  
ARTHUR  
But if it is poisoned, he'll die!**

"That's all he'd get from saving your life?" Blaise Zabini had eyes wide with surprise. **  
  
UTHER  
Then we'll know he was telling the truth.  
  
BAYARD  
And what if he lives?  
  
UTHER  
Then you have my apologies, and you can do with him as you will.**

"Either way you would've died," Draco pointed out. He and his posse had narrowed eyes as they stared at the image of King Uther Pendragon. **  
  
GAIUS  
Uther, please! He's just a boy! He doesn't know what he's saying!**

"I'm older than that now, and half the time I still don't know what I'm saying," Merlin made his own self-depreciating joke, awarding himself a few chuckles.

Dumbledore shook his head, "You are still just a boy, even if you are wiser than you look," the teacher's all agreed with their headmaster. **  
  
UTHER  
Then you should've schooled him better.**

"You hadn't even been with him that long!" Sprout whispered angrily. **  
  
ARTHUR  
Merlin, apologise. This is a mistake. I'll drink it.**

Some Gryffindors smiled, recognizing more of their qualities in the man they had been slightly wary of. **  
  
MERLIN  
No, no, no, no, no. It's, it's alright.  
  
[Merlin toasts to Bayard and Arthur, then drinks as Nimueh watches with glee. Gwen takes a few steps forward in her anxiety.]**

The same anxiety that Gwen showed on screen was copied by the real Gwen now. She leant backwards heavily and turned her head, not wanting to see the screen. Morgana gently pat her hair.

The rest of the Hall were at the edges of their seats, eyes glued to the screen. **  
  
MERLIN  
It's fine.**

"Wait, what?" Harry asked confused by the poison.

"Slow acting poison," Pomfrey stated for the rest of the Hall to hear. **  
  
UTHER  
He's all yours.  
  
[Gwen sighs in relief. Merlin chokes and falls to the floor unconscious.]**

Everyone is the Hall was surprised by that; they had foolishly ignored Pomfrey's warning that the poison would still act upon the Slytherin. **  
  
UTHER  
It's poisoned. Guards seize him!  
  
[Arthur crouches over Merlin. Nimueh leaves. Gaius and Gwen crouch over Merlin.]**

"Oh, look!" Merlin put a playful hand over his heart, "You were worried!"

"Of course we were!" Gwen burrowed herself into Merlin with a hug.

Meanwhile, all the reporter were confused between documenting history and getting the latest with the Founders. None of them knew that Binns himself was taking perfectly detailed notes as well. **  
  
GAIUS  
Merlin. Can you hear me? We have to get him back to my chambers. Bring the goblet. I need to identify the poison.  
  
[Arthur picks up Merlin and Gwen grabs the goblet.]**

"How romantic!" Morgana put a mock hand over heart, "Your very own damsel in distress,"

Arthur stuttered a bit, quite red; Merlin's face had frozen into a single look as he stared at the two.

"Neither of us would've been your damsel, of course," Gwen teased.

This was a completely normal banter for the group until a reporter asked, "Does this mean I can finally question Gryffindor's and Slytherin's relationship?"

Umbridge shifted in her seat, uncomfortable with how close Slytherin was to the Gryffindor.

The rest of the Hall swerved to face the pair, some had already suspected that there was more dimension to their relationship.

"If they were together, how could history miss that much in their relationship?" Hermione stressed, not understanding how two lovers could be mistaken for enemies.

The reporters were still eagerly watching the pair. Both of them were armed with their classic bitchfaces, Merlin stood up and sat himself on Arthur's lap, striking an overdramatic pose. Reporter took pictures of this and wrote about it, while the rest of the Hall awakened from their stupor. Some of the older and more prejudiced kids were horrified that this is what the enemy houses really were, but most of the kids were pleased that their OTP got together in the end. Even Draco and his posse weren't that mad compared to some of the Death Eaters present. **  
  
\--  
[11:09, INT. KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS – NIGHT]  
[Arthur enters carrying Merlin. Gaius and Gwen follow.]  
  
GAIUS  
Lay him on the bed quickly; he's struggling to breathe. Gwen, fetch me some water and a towel.**

Everyone in the Hall was silent, eyes wide with worry. They were all concerned about the man who just yesterday they had all seen as one of the worst wizards in history. Few in the Hall still saw Slytherin as one of the worst Dark Lords, telling themselves that he simply hasn't become it yet, but overall, everyone was extremely concerned. **  
  
ARTHUR  
Is he gonna be alright?  
  
GAIUS  
He's burning up.**

"You do look hot," Pomfrey's eyebrows furrowed with worry.

Merlin smiled at the concern the was shown throughout the Hall, happy that he was being accepted. On the more childish side of things, he leaned towards his lover and whispered, "I am 'hot', aren't I?" he struggled over the word hot, only recently learning modern terms for things. **  
  
GWEN  
You can cure him, can't you Gaius?  
  
GAIUS  
I won't know until I can identify the poison. Pass me the goblet.  
  
[Gwen hands it to him.]  
  
GAIUS  
Ah. There's something stuck on the inside.**

"You didn't swallow it or anything?" a young woman in blue swore silently, confused.

"I do not know any poisons that would fit that," Pomfrey stressed, unhappy that she couldn't predict the health of the young warlock, "All we have in the future are ones that must be ingested fully,"

Morgana regarded her with kind and wise eyes, "This poison had to be released by magic, so it didn't have to be swallowed whole. It could very well still exist," **  
  
ARTHUR  
What is it?  
  
GAIUS  
It looks like a flower petal of some kind.  
  
GWEN  
His brow's on fire.**

Some of the younger wizards and witches made nervous noises in the back of their throats. **  
  
GAIUS  
Keep him cool; it'll help control his fever.  
  
[Gwen tends to Merlin while Gaius pulls out a book.]  
  
GAIUS  
Ah. The petal comes from the Mortaeus flower. It says here that someone poisoned by the Mortaeus can only be saved by a potion made from the leaf of the very same flower. It can only be found in the caves deep beneath the Forest of Balor. The flower grows on the roots of the Mortaeus tree.**

"I don't believe we have that around here anymore," Pomfrey stated, never having heard of the flower growing in the Isles.

Snape addressed the Head Nurse, "I've used it before in several potions, it only grows in Eastern France,"

"That's strange," Morgana turned her body towards the potions master, "Back then it grew around here as well," **  
  
ARTHUR  
That's not particularly friendly.  
  
GAIUS  
A Cockatrice. It guards the forest. Its venom is potent. A single drop would mean certain death. Few who have crossed the Mountains of Isgaard in search of the Mortaeus flower have made it back alive.**

"Because naturally there must be some test of bravery," an angered Slytherin spat.

"Why does it guard the forest?" Hermione questioned.

"A Cockatrice is distant cousins to the basilisk," Luna spoke up, surprising even the Founders with her knowledge on the subject, "The basilisk could be kept in a small area with a mission, so a cockatrice probably would work similar. Staying in one area to complete the task a wizard had placed on them,"

**  
ARTHUR  
Sounds like fun.**

"You really shouldn't risk your life for mine," Merlin pointed out, pleased his lover was going to help him but concerned for his safety.

Arthur looked at Merlin like he was dim, "I risked my life because I care about you. You're not the only one who feels the need to protect the other. You said you'd be my servant forever, so it's only fair that I get to be your knight forever as well,"

Some of the Hall sat there, confused by what they were supposed to be doing in a situation like this, a few of their fans swooned at this confession as well.  
  **  
GAIUS  
Arthur, it's too dangerous.  
  
ARTHUR  
If I don't get the antidote, what happens to Merlin?  
  
GAIUS  
The Mortaeus induces a slow and painful death . He may hold out for four, maybe five days, but not for much longer. Eventually he will die.**

"He didn't really think he could tell you that and you'd stay?" Gwen questioned, getting comfortable in her seat, "I was close to getting the flower myself," **  
  
\--  
[13:08, EXT. KING’S PALACE, DRAWDRIDGE – NIGHT]  
[Nimueh rides out of Camelot.]**

"She's getting away!" a young Hufflepuff boy exclaimed.  **  
\--  
[13:21, INT. KING’S PALACE, MORGANA'S CHAMBERS – NIGHT]  
[Gwen enters.]  
  
GWEN My Lady, I am so sorry I haven't been here to attend to you.  
  
MORGANA Don't worry, I'm alright. How's Merlin?**

"You cared!" Merlin teased her slightly.

Morgana raised her regal eyebrow, "You were dying," she reminded. **  
  
GWEN If Arthur comes back with the antidote in time, he'll be fine.  
  
MORGANA Then he'll be fine.**

"That's a lot of faith you're putting in me," Arthur cocked an eyebrow at his sister.

Morgana skeptically looked at him, "Would you really have failed Merlin?"

Red crept into Arthur's face, "No,"

"Then I put a completely reasonable amount of faith in you," she huffed, feeling satisfied. **  
  
[Gwen sighs.]  
  
MORGANA  
You should be with him. I'll manage. I know what he means to you. Go.**

"What he means to you?" Umbridge questioned, having been quite embarrassed and repulsed by Gryffindor and Slytherin's love confessions.

Gwen smirked, confident she knew how to answer this question, "I had a crush on him at the time, much like you do now," she leaned back into Morgana to watch the explosion that followed.

Umbridge immediately turned a shade darker than any clothing piece she was wearing, "I-I have know idea what you mean," she simpered.

"You think nobody's noticed that you seemed to get turned on by his darkness," Morgana smiled at the rile she was getting, "Oh, and how about how you seem dead set on getting Merlin to hate everyone else or uselessly victimize him in ways that are false,"

The rest of the Hall gasped into awareness as they realized what she had been doing the whole time.

"Why would she want Slytherin to go all Dark Lord?" Harry asked, turning back to his table for support.

"You think she's working for," Ron leaned in closely, "You-know-who?"

"She's evil enough to be," Harry muttered under his breath. **  
  
GWEN  
Thank you.  
  
\--  
[13:44, INT. KNIG’S PALACE, CENTRAL CORRIDOR – NIGHT]  
[Arthur walks with Uther. Arthur's dressed in his chainmail.]  
  
UTHER  
What's the point of having people to taste for you if you're going to get yourself killed anyway?**

Merlin pulled a very offended face at the former-King's words, "He threatened to kill me for wanting to taste it, and now, he's acting like that didn't matter?"

The rest of the Hall agreed, Uther did seem to be depicted as unnecessarily cruel and apathetic. The teachers were all hardened against Uther, seeing him put Slytherin, when he was probably no older than some of the children in the room, in harms way and then not give a damn about him. **  
  
ARTHUR  
I won't fail, no matter what you think.  
  
UTHER  
Arthur, you are my only son and heir. I can't risk losing you for the sake of some serving boy.**

"He's more than just a serving boy," Ginny spoke aloud, surprising herself even with how much she already cared for the Slytherin. Most of the Hall found themselves agreeing with her.

Over at the Slytherin table, many were connecting Uther to their own parents. Many of the pureblooded families only seemed to care about their child for the sake of having a heir, and they also made the connection between Slytherin, their Founder, and the half bloods and muggle borns they were taught to hate. It seemed hypocritical to many of them to pity Slytherin for the way Uther treated him and continue treating people of other bloods like scum. Only those completely and utterly loyal to Voldemort remained prejudiced at the end of their contemplation. Even those who thought they'd be loyal to him ended up falling in their faith in the Dark Lord. **  
  
ARTHUR  
Oh, because his life's worthless?  
  
UTHER  
No, because it's worth less than yours.**

"At least my life is worth something to him?" Merlin pointed out optimistically.

Arthur sent him an incredulous look, "He's still refusing to let me save you because he sees you as beneath me."

Many reporters at this time had noticed the connection between Uther's refusal to help Slytherin and modern day Slytherin's prejudice against other blood types. Instead of labeling both as wrong, however, they fabricated some sob story for the snake house's Founder and made up details about all muggles fear and hatred of magic and wizards. **  
  
ARTHUR  
I can save him. Let me take some men.  
  
UTHER  
No.  
  
ARTHUR  
We'll find the antidote and bring it back.**

Many Gryffindors were pleased, seeing their qualities in their Founder. They were proud to call the brave and loyal lover of Slytherin their Founder.  
  **  
UTHER  
No.  
  
ARTHUR  
Why not?!  
  
UTHER  
Because one day I will be dead and Camelot will need a king. I'm not going to let you jeopardise the future of this kingdom over some fool's errand.**

"It'd be the other way around if Gryffindor had been the one poisoned," Hermione had viciously whispered, surprising her housemates and the other Slytherins alike, "If that had been the case, everyone in the castle would be desperately searching for this cure,"

Meanwhile at the Slytherin table, Draco unfastened his tie around his neck and slammed it on the table, attracting the attention of some of his friends, "That's it," they looked at him questioningly, "It's not fair the way Slytherin is being treated,"

"Damn right," Theodore Nott said, resting an elbow on their long table, "He deserves better,"

"He does," Draco bit his lip, a flash of confusion coming over his face, "But aren't our parents and Uther acting similar?"

"Yeah," Pansy nodded, her hair flipping quickly up and down, "My mom is always stressing how important it is for me to marry into some bigger and older pureblooded family; it's similar."

"What do you mean?" Theodore's eyes narrowed dangerously, sending waves of panic into a younger Slytherin girl he had been bullying earlier, "If our parents are Uther, then who is Slytherin?"

Draco took a gander around the room, meeting Potter's eyes quickly as he surveyed the area, "Everyone, Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, half bloods, muggle borns..." he trailed off.

"Might want to stop there," Theodore tilted his head condescendingly, "Or maybe your father will hear about this."

The Malfoy's mouth snapped shut. **  
  
ARTHUR  
It's not a fool's errand. Gaius says that if we can get the antidote...  
  
UTHER  
Oh, Gaius says? That's exactly what makes it so.**

"I thought he trusted Gaius?" Morgana's voice was sharp.  
  **  
ARTHUR  
Please, Father. He saved my life. I can't stand by and watch him die.  
  
UTHER  
Then don't look. This boy won't be the last to die on your behalf. You're going to be King. It's something you'll have to get used to.**

"A King should not turn a blind eye when someone's suffering or dying," Arthur ranted, putting himself back into the shows of his past self, "A King should do everything within his power to care for his people. The fewer people who die on my behalf the better. What type of King would I be if everytime someone died for my I did nothing!"

"A poor one," Merlin finished simply, his voice devoid of most emotion until he turned to smile at his lover, "But you weren't like that at all!"

Arthur took a deep breath after his rant and stared at Merlin, slowly but surely, a grin inched onto his face. **  
  
ARTHUR  
I can't accept that.  
  
UTHER  
You're not going.  
  
ARTHUR  
You can't stop** **me**.

"See that! Classic Gryffindor brutishness and headstrongness." Theodore Nott continued to explain to the trembling girl. **  
  
UTHER  
Damn it, Arthur, that's an end to it! You're not leaving this castle tonight.  
  
\--  
[14:51, INT. KING’S PALACE, ARTHUR'S CHAMBERS – NIGHT]  
[Arthur storms in, tosses his sword onto the table, and leans over the fireplace. Morgana enters.]  
  
MORGANA  
Say what you like about the food, but you can't beat our feast for entertainment.**

"Too dark?" Morgana asked upon seeing the Hall's slightly startled reaction.

The reporters slyly added stories of Ravenclaw's insensitivity to their Slytherin sob story. **  
  
ARTHUR  
Morgana, I'm sorry, I should have made sure you were alright.**

A few young girls and boys flushed red at the sight of his chivalry. **  
  
MORGANA  
Disappointed actually. I was looking forward to clumping a couple around the head with a ladle.**

All students and teachers snorted a bit with that. Fred and George reenacted what she said, pretending to hit each other over the head with ladles still dripping with some type of soup.

"I wouldn't take that as a particularly Ravenclaw trait," Umbridge questioned, still embarrassed by what had happened earlier.

"We're not just intelligent," Morgana tilted her head, no longer amused, "Just as Gryffindors aren't only brave, Hufflepuff's  are not only loyal, and Slytherin's are not only ambitious. We still have human qualities other than the aforementioned few, only an idiot would think that we have a single personality trait. I know everyone's seen Arthur's, or Gryffindor's, bullying, but you've also seen him caring. Just as Slytherin is more than just some Dark Lord everyone's made him out to be," she sat backwards, satisfied at the sputtering teacher. **  
  
ARTHUR  
I'm sure the guards could have handled Bayard and his men.  
  
MORGANA  
Yeah, but why let the boys have all the fun?**

"True," every girl in the Hall smiled at the female Founder. **  
  
ARTHUR  
Morgana, you shouldn't get involved. It's dangerous.  
  
MORGANA  
Spare me the lecture, I've already had it from Uther.  
  
ARTHUR  
If it's any consolation, you weren't the only one.  
  
MORGANA  
Not that I listen to him. Sometimes you've got to do what you think is right, and damn the consequences.**

"Amen to that!" Merlin said happily, getting comfortable with the seat he was still making out of Arthur.

"You guys do a lot of that, don't you?" Neville asked the Golden Trio, who nodded.

"Everyone in Dumbledore's Army does," Harry whispered back. **  
  
ARTHUR  
You think I should go?**

"Yes," Morgana admitted, smirking. **  
  
MORGANA  
It doesn't matter what I think.**

"But you should really go," Gwen added in a teasing way. Causing both the Pendragons to flush slightly. **  
  
ARTHUR  
If I don't make it back, who will be the next king of Camelot? There's more than just my life at stake.**

All the teachers at the table, even to the student's surprise, Snape, shook their heads vigorously at this.

"Now you're sounding a lot like your father," McGonagall told the Founder.

This rang throughout the Slytherin table, seeing the negativity that was shown to Gryffindor behaving like their father. Many of them no longer wished to be like their parents. **  
  
MORGANA  
And what kind of king would Camelot want? One that would risk his life to save that of a lowly servant?  
  
[Morgana draws Arthur's sword.]  
  
MORGANA  
Or one who does what his father tells him to?**

Many in the Hall gaped like fish at this, and Morgana smirked at her intelligent motivation. **  
  
[Morgana presents Arthur with the sword.]  
  
\--  
[15:59, EXT. KING’S PALACE, DRAWBRIDGE – NIGHT]  
[Arthur rides across the drawbridge.]  
  
GUARD  
Halt!  
  
[Arthur rides past the guards out of Camelot. Nimueh watches from her stone basin.]**

"She knows that you're after the flower!" Fred pointed out.

"That's not good," George continued.

"Yeah," Arthur grimaced, "She did trick me a little bit,"

"Only a little bit?" Merlin smirked mischievously.

Arthur furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "You weren't even there!"

"I still figured it out!" 

"How?"

"Um...." Merlin stuttered, suddenly extremely red, "You talk in your sleep,"

"Aw..." Gwen looked at the couple her friends made adoringly, "You listened to what he had to say, too?"

The rest of the Hall had similar reactions to this. **  
  
\--  
[16:17, INT. KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS – DAY]  
  
GWEN  
He's getting hotter.**

"Well obviously," a young pureblooded Hufflepuff girl stated, looking between the two Merlins, "Wait! Not that I think you're h-hot or anything..."

Merlin, along with most of the Hall snorted. The young girl looked horrified at what she said and looked towards her friends in embarrassment. **  
  
MERLIN (muttering)  
_Him. Liffrea, wuldres wealdend, woroldare forgeaf._**

"I was doing magic?" Merlin furrowed his eyebrows, confused. He could still understand the old magic, but he and Morgana had needed to relearn so many spells from Arthur and Gwen because how much magic had changed. Which had been a blow to both of their egos.

"So powerful he can perform magic while dying," Umbridge had a cold and vicious glint in her eyes. Some of the Deatheaters around the Hall had similar looks in their eyes.

"What were you saying?" Flitwick asked, curious about the Old Religion.

Merlin put a hand to his mouth and concentrated about what he would reply with, after a while, he said, "I could tell you, but then I'd feel the need to translate every single one, which would be long and tedious. I can teach you more about it later, though,"

This satisfied the teacher. **  
  
GWEN  
What language is that?  
  
GAIUS  
None. The fever's taken hold. None of those words are his own. His pulse is weaker.  
  
[Gaius finds a large circular rash on Merlin's arm.]**

Pomfrey's eyes widened in shock and alarm, "That's not a good sign," she began to worry yet again.

"The enchantment sped up the rate the poison killed me," Merlin explained to those confused by her sudden worry. **  
  
GWEN  
What is it?  
  
GAIUS  
That can't be right. The rash is not supposed to appear until the final stage.**

Merlin gestured helplessly to the screen, having literally just said that. **  
  
GWEN  
What does that mean?  
  
[Gaius checks his book with a magnifying glass.]  
  
GAIUS  
It says here that "once a rash appears, death will follow within two days."**

"You never told me how close it was," Arthur worryingly looked at his companions.

"He's alive," Gwen shrugged, "You got there in time, there was nothing to tell." **  
  
GWEN  
You said he had four days.  
  
GAIUS  
Something's increased the flower's potency. It warns that "the effect of the Mortaeus will be more rapid if an enchantment is used during the flower's preparation."  
  
GWEN  
An enchantment? But Bayard's no sorcerer.**

"Exactly!" a student stressed, "It's not Bayard, it's that Nimu-something chick!" **  
  
GAIUS  
No, he isn't.  
  
GWEN  
Then who did this?  
  
GAIUS  
It can't have been. She wouldn't dare come here. Unless...**

"He knew 'er?" Hagrid questioned.

Arthur's face hardened with the reminder of how Gaius had known who Nimueh was. Seeing this, Merlin jumped to the rescue, responding with, "Yes, he did, but that's a story that I'm sure will also be shown here,"

"But if he knew her," Neville asked, "Then why didn't he recognize her when walking down the hallway with you,"

"Maybe it was the disguise," Morgana reasoned, "Or maybe he just didn't expect to see her,"

"Maybe he was getting old," Gwen smiled at her own joke, not meaning anything bad against the former physician. **  
  
GWEN  
Unless what?  
  
GAIUS  
What happened to that girl?  
  
GWEN  
Which girl?  
  
GAIUS  
Just before Merlin burst into the hall one of Bayard's serving girls took him outside.**

"He noticed?" Merlin furrowed his eyebrows.

"You were kind of obvious about it," Arthur tilted his head in slight disbelief of his obliviousness, "You just walked out,"

"No one followed me or yelled at me," he pouted, "I thought I was being sneaky,"

"Says the man who scares away rabbits by tripping over a tree stump and into a bush," Arthur fixed Merlin with a disbelieving look.

Everyone in the Hall snorted at the comeback. **  
  
GWEN  
She had dark hair. Very beautiful.**

"Not as beautiful as you though," Gwen smiled at Morgana.

"Didn't know you had a thing for dark-haired beauties," Merlin ran a hand through his dark hair in a teasing way. **  
  
GAIUS  
Find her. Quickly.  
  
MERLIN (muttering)  
_Arthur... swa..._**

"You're talking about me," Arthur offhandedly commented. **  
  
\--  
[17:50, INT. KING’S PALACE, DUNGEONS – DAY]  
[Gwen checks the cells for Cara/Nimueh.]  
  
\--  
[18:07, INT. KING’S PALACE, MORGANA'S CHAMBERS – DAY]  
[Uther paces.]  
  
UTHER  
I expressly ordered Arthur not to go!  
  
MORGANA  
I'd say it worked like a charm, too.**

Everyone snorted, though the Ravenclaws were the loudest.

"I'm so using that one," a male Ravenclaw stated. **  
  
UTHER  
Not another word!  
  
MORGANA  
My lips are sealed.  
  
UTHER  
I should've put him under lock and key.**

"That would be child abuse!" McGonagall narrowed her eyes at the screen.

Meanwhile, Harry could now relate to the Slytherins because he too could compare Uther to his guardians, i.e. his aunt and uncle, as well. They had kept him locked in that cupboard under the stairs for a huge portion of his life. He wondered if Gryffindor had been locked away for as long as he had, but he doubted it, considering that Uther would want him to go outside to train daily. **  
  
MORGANA  
You can't chain him up every time he disagrees with you.  
  
UTHER  
Just you watch me! I will not be disobeyed! Especially by my own son!**

"Are people's parents really like that?" Ginny shifted in her seat, looking mildly uncomfortable and unused to Uther's actions.

"You mean some parents are not like that?" Pansy furrowed her eyebrows as she shouted across the Hall, "All of my friends' parents are like that,"

Ron looked down as his plate and quietly muttered, "That explains a lot,"

A spike of hurt flared through Harry's chest. Would that statement his best friend just made include him too?

At the teacher's table, McGonagall worryingly looked over the children of all of the houses. How many of them had parents or guardians like that? She should've known some by the letters they sent out. The most memorable one to date was Potter's cupboard under the stairs, and she remembered one that had been sent to a shack in the backyard. She wondered that if they opened up more yearly opportunities equally to students of all houses, maybe some would stay away from abusive homes and families. They'd have to have teachers on summer duty. And many had lives outside of school, but it's a possibility to start a program like that. **  
  
MORGANA  
No. Of course you won't.  
  
[Morgana sits down at her desk to write. Uther approaches her.]  
  
UTHER  
You knew about this, didn't you? Morgana...don't lie to me.**

"He's going after you now," Cho Chang carefully examined the screen.  
**  
MORGANA  
Arthur's old enough to make decisions for himself.  
  
UTHER  
He's just a boy.**

"I was twenty," Arthur said with spite.

"You were barely an adult!" Morgana's eyes flared with frustration.

"Merlin was younger," Arthur leaned back, happy to have the attention sent to someone else.

"You were younger and doing all of this dangerous stuff!" Pomfrey's eyes flared towards Slytherin, knowing that if Gryffindor had been that young, then he must've been extremely young to get into all that trouble.

"People didn't live as long back then," Merlin shrugged, "So they grew up faster, I guess,"

"How old were you?" Sprout demanded, not happy with all the trouble they were getting into.

"Seventeen? Eighteen? Something like that," Merlin helplessly looked towards his friends for help. They offered none.

"You were the same age as us!" Fred and George chorused.  
  **  
MORGANA  
Have you seen your son recently? You have to let him make his own mind up.  
  
UTHER  
Even if it means letting him go to his death?**

"Overprotective parent," Lavender Brown said. **  
  
\--  
[18:47, Arthur rides through the mountains. Nimueh watches him from her stone basin. She pulls up her hood and leaves her cave.]** **  
  
\--  
[19:10, INT. KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS - DAY]  
[Merlin stirs restlessly. Gaius inspects Merlin's rash. Gwen enters.]  
  
GAIUS  
Let me guess, she wasn't there.**

"She was smarter than that," Merlin shook his head, remembering his old foe. **  
  
GWEN  
No one has seen her since the banquet. Who is she?  
  
GAIUS  
Not who she claims to be.**

"He's avoiding giving out her identity!" Hermione exclaimed, quickly quieting down for her friends, "It's already been said that there's something about Nimueh that he's keeping secrets about, but..."

"What, do you think he's working with her?" Ginny cocked an eyebrow, not believing that for one second.

"No, no," Hermione assured her, putting both of her hands up as a gesture, "But he's definitely keeping a secret, and one that involves Nimueh,"  
  **  
GWEN  
But you know, don't you?  
  
GAIUS  
Cara. Though, that's not her name. Not her real name, anyway.**

"He doesn't want her to know," Ron added on to the former conversation. No one responded to this. **  
  
GWEN  
Then who is she?  
  
GAIUS  
A powerful sorceress.**

"He's also really good at changing the topic," Hermione tacked on, "He did it to Slytherin earlier, and now, he's doing the same to Hufflepuff,"

"It might be more of how gullible they all seem to be," Ron spoke through the mashed potatoes that had found their way into his mouth.

Hermione made a quick disgusted face, "They were as young as some of the students here," she considered, "So they might've grown out of their gullibility by now," **  
  
GWEN  
Well, we should tell Uther. Maybe he could send riders out after her.  
  
GAIUS  
No, she'll be long gone. It's impossible to know where, though. Oh, no.  
  
GWEN  
What?  
  
GAIUS  
She knows the only place an antidote can be found is the Forest of Balor. Arthur could be walking into a trap.**

"But he doesn't have his magic yet," McGonagall's eyes widened, "Gryffindor'll be walking into a trap against one of the most powerful sorceresses in history with no magical background and only a sword,"

"How are you alive?" Sprout asked in astonishment.

"A glowing blue light," Arthur answered simply, not giving away any more information. **  
  
MERLIN  
Arthur. Arthur.**

"You still do that," Arthur mischievously looked towards his lover, "Talk about me in your sleep,"

Merlin looked alarmed, "What do I say?"

Arthur just smiled at Merlin's flushing face and ignored the question, leaving him sputtering. **  
  
\--  
[19:59, Arthur leads his horse through the forest. The Cockatrice hides under fallen tree.]**

Hagrid perked up at the sight of the Cockatrice, hoping to get a good look at the animal later. He had asked Dumbledore if he could keep one in the forest, for educational purposes of course, but the headmaster had said no. **  
  
\--  
[20:13, INT. KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS - DAY]  
  
MERLIN  
*muttering*  
  
\--  
[20:19, Arthur leads his horse through the forest. He hears Nimueh's fake crying and approaches her as she sits on a fallen log with fake bruises.]**

"Of course he'd be the hero type," Theodore Nott said bitterly, leaving the younger years to wonder why that was such a bad thing for him.  
  **  
ARTHUR  
Hello? Are you alright?  
  
[The Cockatrice roars behind him.]**

Some of the younger kids screamed in surprise and looked towards the screen with a fearful expression.

"I was too gullible," Arthur thought over his actions when he dealt with Nimueh.

Gwen furrowed her eyebrows at the sight of her friend's pain, "You chose to help someone who looked like they needed it. That's not something to be ashamed of,"

"What if something had happened, and I didn't get the flower back in time?" Arthur questioned.

"Then Merlin would've died," Morgana crossed her arms, "But you got the flower back just in time, so there's no need to cry about it." **  
  
ARTHUR (to Nimueh)  
Stay back.  
  
[Nimueh smiles as Arthur faces the beast. The Cockatrice lunges, Arthur rolls under it as it jumps, then throws his sword, killing it. Nimueh grimaces. Arthur looks at her and she gets up and backs away in pretend fear.]**

The reporters had, of course, ignored the part of Gryffindor's story with the horrible parenting from Uther. However, they had included how willing he had been to help his enemy, in disguise or not, and how this took time away from saving Slytherin's life.

Merlin, seeing their quills moving furiously, leaned over towards Arthur, "We should change what they've written down, make it favor you more,"

"Or we could destroy it," Arthur narrowed his eyes.

"Then they wouldn't have any good stories of you," the warlock smiled deviously. **  
  
ARTHUR  
It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. Who did that to you?  
  
[Arthur points to her bruises.]  
  
NIMUEH  
My master. I ran away from him, but then I got lost. Please don't leave me.**

"Had a thing for helping servants?" Morgana asked innocently. Arthur sputtered into the cup he was drinking from in response. **  
  
ARTHUR  
I won't. I'm not going to.  
  
NIMUEH  
You can take me away from here?  
  
ARTHUR  
Not yet. There's something I have to do first.**

"Oh, so you didn't forget about me," Merlin grinned. **  
  
[Arthur looks at the cave mouth.]  
  
NIMUEH  
Why have you come to the caves?  
  
ARTHUR  
I'm looking for something. It can only be found here.  
  
NIMUEH  
What is it? I know this place; I could help you.**

"She jus' said she was lost," Hagrid pointed out, oblivious to the reddening Gryffindor, "So 'ow would she know where to go?"

"So she tricked me," Arthur confessed, "My mind was on different and better things at the time," he cocked his head towards Merlin. **  
  
ARTHUR  
It's a type of flower that only grows inside the cave. It's very rare.  
  
NIMUEH  
The Mortaeus flower? I know where they are. I'll show you.**

"How convenient," Draco drawled, loud enough for everyone in the Hall to hear. **  
  
[Arthur and Nimueh enter the cave with torches.]  
  
\--  
[23:48, INT. KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS]  
  
MERLIN  
Arthur, it...it's a trap. It's a trap.**

"How did you even know that?" Arthur asked.

"Kilgharrah said that you and I were like two sides of the same coin," Merlin suggested, meeting Arthur's eyes, "Maybe I might've known that you were in trouble even if I was dying? Since we are sort of connected, I guess....."

"That's so romantic!" a Hufflepuff boy said, "I wish a guy'd be connected to me like that," **  
  
GWEN  
His fever's getting worse, isn't it?  
  
GAIUS  
The poison's setting in.  
  
MERLIN  
_eft gewunigen wilgesiþas, þonne wig cume._  
  
GAIUS  
Shh. Could you fetch me some more Wolfbane?**

"Okay," Gwen held up her hands in a surrendering gesture with the looks she was getting, "I probably should've figured out that Merlin had magic quicker,"  
  **  
GWEN  
Yes, of course.  
  
GAIUS  
Merlin, you must fight it.**

Merlin smiled, missing his old mentor and father figure. He knew that Arthur, Gwen, and Morgana all missed Gaius just as much as he did, but he felt that he had connected with the old physician in a way none of them ever could. Even now, centuries afterwards when the old man was long dead, how much Gaius had loved and cared for him shocked him. He had only met the man several times as a child before Camelot. He wondered if it was possible to commission a painting of Gaius, one of the ones that could move and talk, to put in the headmaster's office. **  
  
\--  
[24:24, Nimueh and Arthur turn a corner in the caves.]  
  
NIMUEH  
There they are.  
  
[The flowers are on the across a large gap with a narrow ledge and long drop. Arthur looks down.]  
  
ARTHUR  
Keep back from the edge. Don't worry. We'll be out of here soon.**

"He's so dumb," an older Death Eater Slytherin yelled, "But, then again, I don't think I'd expect anything else from Gryffindor himself." The rest of his Death Eater friends chuckled along, agreeing with him. The rest of the Slytherins, even Draco Malfoy, sent them wary and disgusted looks. This did not go amiss by Harry.

"In fairness," Blaise whispered fiercely, "You got the expanded view and already know she's evil. He didn't. You'd be even more confused if you were in his position because you wouldn't have stopped to help her or get directions,"

"Just wait until the Dark Lord hears about this, Zabini," the Death Eater threatened. **  
  
NIMUEH  
_Eorthe, lyft, fyr, waeter, hiersumie me._  
  
[The cave begins to shake.]**

"An earthquake spell?" Flitwick questioned **.  
   
NIMUEH  
_Eorthe ac stanas hiersumie me. Ic can stanas tobrytan..._  
  
ARTHUR  
What are you doing?!  
  
NIMUEH  
_...hiersumie me._  
  
[Arthur drops his torch as the rock falls out beneath him. he jumps for the opposite ledge and catches it with his hand.]**

Everyone who had been holding back their breath now released it, as they had seen the Gryffindor reach safety.

"How's he gonna get outta this one?" Seamus asked, looking towards his friend Dean, who shrugged in response. **  
  
NIMUEH  
I expected so much more.  
  
ARTHUR  
Who are you?!  
  
NIMUEH  
The last face you'll ever see.**

"There must be some correlation between magic and being overdramatic," Arthur stated, scanning the Halls for their reactions.

While some acted offended, throwing themselves on the ground in horror, most of the wizards and witches agreed with this, chuckling a little while doing so **.  
   
[A giant spider shows up.]**

Ron made a squeaking noise, seeing the spider, "W-Why's it always got to be spiders!"

"You weren't the one who's going to have to fight them off with a sword while hanging off a cliff," Harry pointed out.

"They're still creepy," Ron complained.

Hagrid had perked up at the sight of another creature, "Aw...look at 'im. He's just like....oh, I shouldn't say that," **  
  
NIMUEH  
It seems we have a visitor.  
  
[Arthur edges away from the spider, draws his sword and kills the spider while dangling from the ledge.]  
  
NIMUEH  
Very good. But he won't be the last. I'll let his friends finish you off, Arthur Pendragon. It's not your destiny to die at my hand.**

"So you knew about this destiny thing for a long time," Arthur asked, waiting until he saw Merlin's nod.  
  **  
[Nimieh leaves with the torch, leaving Arthur dangling from the ledge in the dark.]  
  
ARTHUR  
Who are you?!** **  
  
\--  
[26:32, INT. KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS]  
  
MERLIN  
Arthur. It's too dark. Too dark. _Fromum feohgiftum on fæder bearme. Fromum feohgiftum._  
  
[Gaius sees something glowing.]**

"You didn't," Flitwick looked at the warlock with amazement, "You've conjured a ball of light, what I figure is the Old Religion version of _Lumos_ while unconscious!"

"I know," Merlin smiled, "I'm just that good," he winked humorously.

This caused the Death Eaters present to think; if Slytherin didn't choose to join You-Know-Who, which it was appearing like he'd pick Hogwarts over his own bloodline, could they use his ability to perform magic when even he doesn't know how to do it or control it to their advantage. Umbridge had a similar line of thought, but she was still confident that eventually Slytherin would see sense and join their cause.   
  **  
GAIUS  
Merlin.  
  
[Gaius folds down the blanket. Merlin holds a glowing ball of light in his hand.]  
  
GAIUS  
What are you doing?**

"Saving his ass," Merlin said blandly, causing a couple snorts across the Hall.

Dumbledore's hand reached up to readjust his glasses, "It would appear that Slytherin's been having issues with his magic since before he came here."

"Does that mean we don't get him a wand?" McGonagall cocked an eyebrow.

"No, no," Dumbledore reassured the teacher, "A wand is definitely necessary for young Slytherin here,"  
  **  
\--  
[26:56, Arthur sees the light in the cave.]  
  
ARTHUR  
Come on, then! What are you waiting for?! Finish me off!**

"I would never," Merlin overdramatically gasped.  
  **  
[The light floats above Arthur and he pulls himself onto the ledge. the light moves higher, but Arthur spots the Mortaeus flower on the wall.]  
  
MERLIN  
Leave them, Arthur.**

"Why would he ask him to leave them?" Pomfrey whispered, worried.

Sprout examined the screen, "He already cares about Gryffindor, so much so that he'd doom himself if that meant he would live." **  
  
[Spiders screech and crawl toward Arthur.]  
  
MERLIN  
Go. Save yourself. Follow the light.  
  
[Arthur climbs to the flower and grabs it and puts it in a pouch on his belt. spiders keep coming. Arthur races to the top.]  
  
MERLIN  
Faster. Go faster. Follow the light! Move. Climb.  
  
[Arthur makes it to the top and the light disappears from Merlin's hand.]**

"Thank god that disappeared," Gwen put a hand to her heart, "Just imagine if someone like Uther walked in while it was out,"

Merlin paled a little at the prospect of that, "He'd run me through immediately."

To everyone else, this was a stark reminder that the history of mixing magic and muggles together does not end well. How can it be Gryffindor's and Slytherin's destinies to unite magic with the rest of the world if their houses cannot even get along? The two themselves seem to get along well, though, so hope was not lost in the Hogwarts students. **  
  
\--  
[30:01, guards spot Uther from the battlements.]  
  
GREGORY  
Inform the King! Arthur has returned to Camelot!**

"You're going to get your ass whooped," Fred and George reminded their Founder. **  
  
[Arthur rides up to the drawbridge gate. guards block his way.]  
  
ARTHUR  
What are you doing? Let me pass.  
  
GREGORY  
I'm sorry, Sire. You're under arrest, by order of the King.**

"Under arrest?" McGonagall demanded, not imagining being able to imprison any student that attends Hogwarts. Why Dumbledore insisted on strange punishments such as sending first years into the Forbidden Forest she will never know. **  
  
\--  
[30:18, Uther visits Arthur's cell in the dungeons.]  
  
UTHER  
You disobeyed me.  
  
ARTHUR  
Of course I did, a man's life is at stake. Do not let Merlin die because of something I did.  
  
UTHER  
Why do you care so much? The boy is just a servant.**

"Because he's a great friend to," Arthur said, briefly forgetting that he was, in fact, talking to a screen.

Dumbledore had to silence the Hall, because chatter had erupted throughout the Hall in outrage over the King's words **.  
   
ARTHUR  
He knew the danger he was putting himself in, and he knew what would happen if he drank from that goblet, but he did it anyway. He saved my life. There's more. There was a woman at the mountain. She knew I was there for the flower. I don't think it was Bayard who tried to poison me.  
  
UTHER  
Of course it was.**

"Stubborn git," Ron cursed, no one felt the need to call him out on it.  
  **  
[Arthur pulls out the flower.]  
  
ARTHUR  
Gaius knows what to do with it.  
  
[Uther takes the flower.]  
  
ARTHUR  
Put me in the stocks for a week, a month even, I don't care. Just make sure it gets to him. I'm begging you.  
  
[Uther crushes the flower.]**

"No!" everyone screamed, shocked by the callousness demonstrated by the man.

"Thank God for Gwen," Arthur announced, caused the Hufflepuff to smile and the rest to wonder what he meant by that.

Everyone at this point had stopped eating or reporting and were leaning dangerously near the edge of their seats. **  
  
ARTHUR  
NO!  
  
UTHER  
You have to learn there's a right and a wrong way of doing things. I'll see you're let out in a week. Then you can find yourself another servant.**

"That irresponsible, uncivil goat of a man!" McGonagall cussed, angered by the apathy shown.

"I didn't matter that much to him, did I?" Merlin questioned, glancing at his friends.

"I think you grew on him a little," Arthur attempted to comfort him.

"No," Morgana interrupted, frustrated by Arthur's attempt, "Uther still saw Merlin as less than you, and not in the normal parent to child way, but in the bigoted way his mind works. And if he figured out that Merlin had magic, he would've killed him just like he did to everyone else." **  
  
[Uther drops the flower just outside Arthur's cell door. the guards lock the door and Arthur tries to get the flower just beyond his reach.]  
  
\--  
[31:33, INT. KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS]  
  
GAIUS He hasn't got much longer. Has Arthur got the flower?  
  
GWEN I don't know. Uther won't allow anyone to see him. Is there nothing we can do to help?  
  
GAIUS Only the leaf of the Mortaeus flower can save him.  
  
GWEN And we have to find out if Arthur has it. I could sneak into the dungeon.**

The Hufflepuffs smiled at the reminder of their Founder's unwavering loyalty to her friends. She had sort of taken the backseat to the others, especially Slytherin and Gryffindor, so her role in saving Slytherin was heavily appreciated.   
  **  
GAIUS That would be very dangerous.  
  
GWEN I've got to. Merlin will die if I don't.**

Merlin reached over to hug his friend, who squeezed him eagerly in return. Everyone around the Hall fought the urge to be surprised; they really shouldn't anymore since they know that most of history involving these four is wrong. They were shocked because the Slytherins don't like the Hufflepuffs, and here was their founder, initiating a hug with Hufflepuff herself. **  
[Merlin struggles to breathe.]  
  
GAIUS Be careful.  
  
\--  
[32:09, INT. KING’S PALACE, DUNGEONS – NIGHT]  
[Gwen walks down the Wrought Iron Stairway with a plate of food and approaches a guard.]  
  
GWEN  
Food for the prisoner.**

"Ooo," Merlin leaned forward, appreciating the plan, "Sneaky,"

"Wait," the Hufflepuff head boy asked, "So that wasn't your job to do?"

"Nope," Gwen shook her head, "It was someone else's job, but the only way to get the flower was to get it myself,"

This shocked everyone; they had always thought of Hufflepuff as the one who stayed behind and avoided all adventures. However, they now see this as false, looking at the sly plan of Hufflepuff's. **  
  
[A guard unlocks the door for her.]  
  
ARTHUR  
Set it down over there.  
  
[Gwen puts it down on a small table and takes a step back. Arthur gets up and goes to the table.]  
  
ARTHUR  
Thank you.  
  
[Gwen turns to leave.]**

"But you haven't got the flower!" Pansy pointed out, causing some other shouts or complaints as well.  
  **  
ARTHUR  
Wait a minute.  
  
[Arthur puts the plate back down and walks back to his seat on the floor.]  
  
ARTHUR  
I couldn't possibly eat this, it's disgusting. The state it's in, I'm not sure it's fit for anyone.**

The reporters added some of the personal qualities to the profile they were building for Gryffindor. A few, however, did not include this, seeing no point in it. **  
  
[Gwen goes back to pick up the plate and smiles when she sees the flower on the plate. she leaves the cell.]**

"Oh thank God," Pomfrey put a hand over her heart, knowing that they now had the cure for Slytherin.

The four Founders may not have talked to anyone in the school yet, but everyone there, students and teachers, felt a certain connection with all of them. They could easily see why they could get other wizards to follow them. **  
  
DUNGEON GUARD  
You. Wait!  
  
[Gwen stops and turns around as the guard approaches. He picks over the plate and grabs some bread.]**

"Oh no!" Hermione had breathed when she saw the guard approaching, many others around the Hall voiced the same thing. **  
  
DUNGEON GUARD  
Waste not, want not, eh? We're not all as precious as our Royal Highness.**

Everyone who had been holding in their breath released it now. **  
  
[Gwen turns to leave just as another serving girl comes down the steps with a plate and cup.]  
  
SERVING GIRL  
Food for Prince Arthur.**

"And the plan falls apart," Gwen admitted humbly.

"Did she expect it not to," Nott said under his breath, "She's a Hufflepuff pretending to be Slytherin,"

"Something she'll only dream of being," Crabbe joined in, causing laughter amongst them.

Draco scowled, feeling betrayed that both Crabbe and Goyle were now with Nott, even if he had never felt any real friendship to them, "And, if you don't mind telling me, Nott, what plan would you've had?"

"A better one," he said through clenched teeth. **  
  
DUNGEON GUARD  
Stay where you are!**

"I'm surprised he didn't chase after me," Gwen said, "He followed me for a bit, but he eventually returned to the dungeon and never told Uther."

"Are you upset about not getting into trouble?" Morgana tilted her head skeptically.

Gwen shrugged, "Just wondering," **  
  
[Gwen drops the plate and dashes up the stairs.]  
  
\--  
[34:03, INT. KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS – NIGHT]  
[Gwen runs in.]  
  
GWEN  
How is he?  
  
GAIUS  
Have you got the Mortaeus?  
  
GWEN  
Here.  
  
GAIUS  
His breathing's much worse. We have to hurry.  
  
[Gwen sits down next to Merlin's sickbed as Gaius begins crushing the flower leaf.]  
  
GWEN  
Why have you stopped?  
  
GAIUS  
The poison was created using magic. We may need magic to make an antidote.**

"Which would've been a fool proof way to kill someone in Camelot," Arthur sighed, feeling guilt well up inside of him, "They could still have the cure, but would be executed for the use of magic anyways."  
  **  
GWEN  
But we can't. It's forbidden. Even if we could.**

Gwen bit her lip; now that she knew that both Gaius and Merlin had had magic then, she was catching on to more things. That might've been Gaius's attempt to see how bigoted she had been against magic, and she had straight up denied the use of it when Merlin's life was at stake. She obviously was different now, a magic user and the Founder of a magic school, but she wondered how things might've been different back then if she had known about their magic. **  
  
GAIUS  
I'll try and make it work without it. Oh, I need some fresh water.  
  
[Gaius hands her a bowl and she runs off. Gaius lifts the bowl he's holding.]  
  
GAIUS  
_Sythan..._  
  
[Gaius stops and looks around, nervous to be practicing magic again.]**

"He doesn't have confidence in his abilities," Snape reported to the rest of the teacher's table.

"Would tha' affect anythin'?" Hagrid asked, concerned for the well being of the Slytherin Founder.

Pomfrey shook her head, "As long as he says the spell, and says it correctly, it should still work, but if he messes up the incantation..."

"Who knows what could happen," Flitwick finished. **  
  
GAIUS  
_Sythan arrest wearth feasceaft funden. Denum æfter dome. Dreamleas gebad he gewinnes longsum._  
  
[The potion sizzles and foams for a moment. Gwen runs back in and hands him the bowl of water before rushing back to Merlin's side.]**

"Yeah!" everyone in the Hall gave a shout of relief at the potion being successfully made.  
  **  
GAIUS  
Thank you.  
  
[Gaius pours the potion into a small cup and goes to Merlin.]  
  
GAIUS  
Hold his nose.  
  
[Gwen pinches his nose as Gaius pours the potion into Merlin's mouth.]  
  
GAIUS  
Swallow, Merlin. Swallow it.**

"Well, I'm sorry," Merlin acted like he had just been falsely accused, "I was asleep at the time, I couldn't control my mouth!"

"You can't control your mouth when your awake sometimes," Arthur muttered.  
  **  
GWEN  
He's stopped breathing. What's happening? Gaius?**

"Is that supposed to happen?" Cho Chang's eyes widened as she asked.

"I have no idea," Pomfrey closed her eyes as if that would better help her memory, "I've never seen this type of poison and this cure before."

This did nothing to put the crowd at ease. **  
  
[Gaius puts his head to Merlin's chest.]  
  
GAIUS  
His heart has stopped.  
  
GWEN  
He's dead?**

"That's not possible, he's right there!" Hermione stressed.

"Maybe he'll come back?" Harry attempted weakly, still in shock by what happened to the Slytherin.

"Your heart just doesn't start up again when it's stopped," she hurryingly brushed a piece of her frizzy hair back, "That's why muggles use defibrillators, because they need an electric shock,"

"Why don't we just see what happens?" Ron proposed simply.

Hermione sat back in her seat, red from all she had just said. **  
  
GAIUS  
He can't be. He can't be. It was his destiny.  
  
[Gaius stands up.]  
  
GWEN  
It's my fault. If I'd have got here sooner. If I'd have been quicker.**

"I had been really scared," Gwen admitted, a hitching in her voice.

"Merlin's here now though, you got there in time," Morgana comforted, reaching her arms around and pulling Gwen close to her.

Dumbledore leaned towards McGonagall and whispered, "At this point, the house rivalries will between Slytherin and Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw."

McGonagall sent him a look, redirecting all attention to the screen. **  
  
[Gwen gets up and cries in Gaius's arms.]  
  
GAIUS  
No, no. It was me. I should've looked after him better. It's my fault.  
  
MERLIN  
That's disgusting. You should be ashamed of yourself. You're old enough to be her grandfather.**

Everyone in the Hall had been choking back tears; now, however, they were choking back laughter at the Slytherin.

"That's the first thing he says when he comes back from the dead?" Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"I could imagine saying worse," Harry smiled, grabbing his arm from where Hermione then punched it. **  
  
GAIUS  
Merlin. You're alive.  
  
MERLIN  
No. I'm the ghost come back to haunt you.**

"That deserves applause," Harry stated, chuckling a little. **  
  
[Gwen grabs Merlin's face and kisses him.]**

"Wait, what?" a reporter paused in her writing, "I thought you said that Slytherin and Gryffindor were together, and then I assumed Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were..."

"We've all fancied each other before," Gwen admitted, easily brushing away the question while the reporter gaped like a fish.

"Um..." Arthur pointed between himself and Morgana, "We're siblings?"

"You didn't even fancy her a little before you knew you were siblings?" Gwen cocked an eyebrow in triumph.

"No," Morgana shook her head, "It was still basically sibling rivalry back then,"

Gwen rolled her eyes. **  
  
GWEN  
Sorry, I'm just...I thought you were dead.  
  
MERLIN  
It's fine. It's more than fine. ...erm...what happened? The last thing I remember is drinking the wine.**

"That must've been a shock," Arthur chuckled at Merlin's helpless expression. **  
  
\--  
[38:15, INT. KING’S PALACE, COUNCIL CHAMBER OF DOOM]  
[Gaius enters while Uther consults his advisors.]  
  
GAIUS  
Sire, forgive the interruption, but may I speak with you?  
  
UTHER  
Not now.  
  
GAIUS  
But, Your Highness, it is important.  
  
UTHER  
Word of Bayard's arrest has got back to Mercia. We're about to be attacked.**

"Oh," everyone's happy face fell.

"It wasn't that serious of one," Arthur assured them all, "After we got the message to them and had had a few more negotiations, we were fine again. Just there was no peace treaty,"  
  **  
GAIUS  
I feel that what I have to tell you may have some bearing on your plans. Please, it will only take a moment.  
  
[Uther steps aside with Gaius.]  
  
GAIUS  
I know who tried to poison Arthur.  
  
UTHER  
So do I. He's locked in my dungeons.**

"Stubborn old man," Merlin stressed.  
  **  
GAIUS  
It wasn't Bayard. The poison was magical. And I'd recognize the hand that made it anywhere: Nimueh.  
  
UTHER  
You must be mistaken.**

"Even he knows who it is!" Ron pointed out to everyone, "They're keeping it a secret, probably leading up to some big reveal,"

"This isn't a TV show, Ron," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"A what?" Ron shook his head, "It doesn't matter, but I bet you a few galleons that they're building up to something big,"

"I won't accept that," Hermione shook her head.

"Because you think I'm right?"

"Because I don't gamble!"

"I'll take you up on it," Harry intervened, shaking Ron's hand. **  
  
GAIUS  
I wish I was.  
  
UTHER  
It can't have been. We'd know her. That witch's face is not easily forgotten.  
  
GAIUS  
She's a powerful sorceress. She can enchant the eye that beholds her. We never knew it was her.**

"But her appearance didn't change from the beginning when she was in her cave," Ginny pointed out.

"Maybe she already had it on?" Hermione suggested. **  
  
UTHER  
Have you any proof?  
  
GAIUS  
The poison used against Merlin was made more potent by the use of magic.  
  
UTHER  
Are you saying that she conspired with Bayard to kill Arthur?**

"No, no, no," Morgana interrupted, "It wasn't Bayard who poisoned anyone, and it wasn't to kill Arthur, you stubborn old fool," Morgana quickly calmed down, knowing that these memories were dredging up old feelings of hatred inside of her.  
  **  
GAIUS  
No, Bayard is innocent. Look at what's happening. This is what she's wanted all along. A war to bring strife and misery to Camelot.  
  
UTHER  
How long before Bayard's armies reach our walls?  
  
SIR CADOR  
A day. Maybe less. We should send cavalry out to meet them.**

"He was very intelligent and good at peacemaking," Arthur remembered the old knight. **  
  
UTHER  
Instruct your men not to leave Camelot until I give the word.  
  
SIR CADOR  
Sire.  
  
[Knights bow and exit.]  
  
GAIUS  
You are making the right decision, Sire. Do you think Arthur should be told the truth about Nimueh?**

"Yes," Arthur nodded vigorously, still peeved by the secret.

"Told you there was something there!" Ron held open his palm victoriously, Harry dropped a few Galleons into it. **  
  
\--  
[40:02, Arthur, Morgana, and Uther watch from the battlements as Bayard and his men ride away from Camelot.]  
  
MORGANA  
Okay. Let the bragging begin. How'd you manage it?**

"You were quite predictable," Morgana flashed a mischievous glance towards her brother.

"I was not!" Arthur argued.

Morgana quirked an eyebrow, "I often recall, 'Morgana, look at the horn of the creature I slew' or 'Morgana, let me recount this brave story for the thousandth time'." **  
  
ARTHUR  
I'm not sure. All I do know is I had help. Someone knew I was in trouble and sent a light to guide the way.**

"My guardian angel," Arthur whispered just for Merlin. **  
  
MORGANA  
Who?  
  
ARTHUR  
I don't know. But whoever it was, I'm only here because of them.**

 **"** You were also only there because I used magic to push you out of the way of a knife," Merlin listed, "Because I summoned a snake in front of all of Camelot, and call forth winds to help you defeat the Afanc,"

"Wait," Hermione raised her hand despite now having the attention of the whole hall, "We've only seen one of those, when you pushed him away from the knife. What about the other ones?"

Umbridge and the reporters leaned forward, clearly eager to get more information.

"There's been a time skip," Gwen informed, "This took place a month or two after Merlin arrived," **  
  
MORGANA  
I'm glad you're back.**

"I thought you were only slightly crazy back then," Morgana chucked silently. **  
  
[Morgana leaves.]  
  
UTHER  
Arthur? The woman you met in the forest, what did she tell you?  
  
ARTHUR  
Not much. She was too busy trying to get me killed. It was strange, though.  
  
UTHER  
In what way?  
  
ARTHUR  
I was at her mercy. She could have finished me off, but she chose not to. She said it wasn't my destiny to die at her hand.**

"I really don't like destinies," Harry mumbled, knowing his own.

McGonagall called an impromptu staff table meeting, "Is his death fortold in the life we're watching now or his current one?"

"I believe that it would be his first one," Binns replied blandly, "Though it might cross over to this life as well," **  
  
UTHER  
You must've been scared.  
  
ARTHUR  
Had its moments.  
  
UTHER  
Those who practice magic know only evil. They despise and seek to destroy goodness wherever they find it. Which is why she wanted you dead. She is evil.**

Everyone in the room started to argue about that. Several people from the three well liked tables argued that the only evil magic ever came in the form of a Slytherin, and that therefore, not all magic was evil. A most of the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws did argue that magic was like a tool, and that anyone could use it for their evil or dark means.

Many Slytherin Death Eaters had taken it far to personal, and they stood up with wands in hand. This caused everyone to gasp, not expecting anyone to show any physical threat.

"That's enough," Dumbledore used his magic to return those standing to their seats.

  
**ARTHUR  
Sounds as if you know her.  
  
UTHER  
I do. To know the heart of one sorcerer is to know them all. You did the right thing. Even though you were disobeying me. I'm proud of you, Arthur. Never forget that.**

Fierce mutterings flew across the hall again, apparently, none of them liked being put into the same group as the other houses, let alone other sorcerers.

"He's proud of me for doing what he old me not to," Arthur pointed out. **  
  
\--  
[41:57, INT. KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS]  
[Arthur enters.]  
  
ARTHUR  
Still alive, then?**

"Aw, you came to check on him!" a female Hufflepuff's voice ringed across the room.  **  
  
MERLIN  
Oh. Yeah, just about. I understand I have you to thank for that.  
  
ARTHUR  
Yeah, well, it was nothing. A half decent servant is hard to come by. I was only dropping by to make sure you're alright. I expect you to be back to work tomorrow.**

"Tough love," Sprout chuckled slightly, the tension having been relieved since Slytherin was no longer dying on screen. **  
  
MERLIN  
Oh yeah, yeah of course, er, bright and early.  
  
[Arthur turns to leave.]  
  
MERLIN  
Arthur. Thank you.  
  
ARTHUR  
You too. Get some rest.**

"He cares about him!" a random shipper in the Hall swooned happily. **  
  
GAIUS  
Arthur may give you a hard time, but at heart he's a man of honour. There aren't many who'd have risk what he did for a servant.**

"That's just the type of person you are," Merlin smiled. **  
  
MERLIN  
It all would've been for nothing if you didn't know how to make the antidote.  
  
GAIUS  
Eat your dinner.  
  
MERLIN  
I still don't understand why she went to all the trouble of framing Bayard. She could've just kept quiet and killed Arthur.**

Everyone nodded; many students had had similar thoughts to this. **  
  
GAIUS  
But destroying Arthur and Camelot wasn't all she was after. She knew you would be forced to drink that wine. It was you she wanted to kill. Seems someone else knows you're destined for great things, Merlin.**

"What part of my destiny would she want to stop though?" Merlin questioned, "My destiny was to, along with Arthur, unite magic with Camelot and the rest of the non magic world, why would she want to stop that?"

"Maybe she didn't like muggles," Charity Burbage added. Some prejudiced purebloods agreed with Nimueh.

"Imagine that," Hermione turned excitedly over to her friends, "If it were like that, my parents would be allowed to come and see all of this!"

"And we'd know all about muggles," Ron added, "My dad would be thrilled," **  
  
[Nimueh watches Merlin in her stone basin.**

"She's going to come back and bother all of you again, isn't she," Neville faced the Founders, they nodded.

Everyone groaned at the prospect of seeing her again, but they were prepared when the next memory began to play.


End file.
